El Lago Extras
by FedeWeasley
Summary: Serie de capitulo extras basados en la historia principal El Lago, pensaba esperar a terminar, pero para aquellos que les guste aquí hay algunos extras, no pasará nada que afecte a la trama principal, pero son ideas que no pude simplemente desechar. Será M por que aunque no todos, algunos capítulos tendrán algo de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí está el primer extra, la reconciliación, debo confesar que estoy súper nerviosa por publicar mi primer texto en este tono, espero les guste.

Habrá algunos capítulos de amistad, otros de pareja y así.

* * *

El día había sido un asco, Marinette seguía molesta con él, y la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de que fuera su culpa, por su puesto que la noche anterior la había seguido, pero vamos!, lo hubiera hecho aún si no fueran novios, si sólo hubiera seguido siendo su amiga, igual se hubiera preocupado por dejarla caminar en la madrugada sola por Paris, y tenía que admitir que el que luciera terriblemente atractiva de negro no ayudaba.

De hecho él había llegado a la escuela con la idea de que todo estaba bien, por que la noche anterior al llegar a casa y quitar su transformación, había encontrado en su celular un mensaje de voz de la azabache deseando buenas noches como todos los días. Así que su falta de respuesta ante su guiño cuando ella llegó corriendo apenas unos segundos antes que la profesora lo había desconcertado. Y cuando ella no se había aparecido en la biblioteca para compartir un momento a solas durante el receso le había hecho recordar esos días antes de la revelación, cuando ella se había vuelto experta en evadirlo.

Y si eso no era suficiente, estaba la discusión, tal vez ahí si podía aceptar un poco de culpa, pero diablos, solo un poco y solo tal vez. Es decir, el Maestro Fu había sido claro, toda su idea de la akumatización debía ser descartada, pensó que era un gran gesto ofrecerse para ayudarle durante la tarde a quitar esa locura de su pared, así que aprovechando su nueva libertad se había presentado en la pastelería de sus padres, quienes le habían permitido pasar con gusto y una charola de bocadillos. Pero había calcula muy mal la reacción de su novia, quien en lugar de encontrar ese gesto encantador había acabado por reclamarle cosas a su parecer sin sentido, así que antes de que dijeran cosas que realmente los lastimaran se había retirado, una cosa era disfrutar ser él mismo y poder sacar su temperamento y otra muy diferente era perder el control y acabar por fastidiar lo mejor que tenía en la vida.

Así que aquí estaba, tumbado en su cama, sin ganas de hacer nada, con una opresión enorme en el pecho, Plagg lo había intentado animar, le ofreció tocar juntos algo alegre, jugar algo, o lo que fuera, pero de verdad no tenía ganas de nada. Lo torturaba más que nada la idea de realmente ser una molestia para la chica, pero no lo podía evitar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía alguien con quien podía ser él mismo, alguien que lo hacia sentir querido sin sentir que debía dar nada a cambio, y claro, también estaba la parte en la que despertaba unos deseos increíbles de estar en constante contacto físico con ella, ya fuera solo tomando su mano, o sentirla recargada en su pecho mientras veían una película, y por supuesto besándose, por que debía admitir que cada vez buscaba más y más ese contacto con ella, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar

Su kwami tenía razón, su cercanía era uno de los detonantes para activar todos los instintos del chico, sólo que a diferencia de la adrenalina durante la batalla, cuando se activaban con ella tenía que esforzarse por poner un gran control, lo que lo había llevado a auto imponerse la regla de cero contacto mientras estuviera transformado en Chat Noir, ya fuera con Marinette, y por supuesto con Ladybug, que conveniente había sido la petición de la chica de que los super héroes siguieran teniendo una relación estrictamente profesional, para evitar distracciones y darle armas a los villanos.

De hecho requería de mucha voluntad el evitar usar su transformación para ir a ver a la chica en ese momento y arreglar las cosas de una maldita vez, pero lo cierto es que el día anterior se había dado cuenta que con el traje le era aún más difícil mantener la distancia, había pensado que como con su versión heroica lo había logrado muy bien sería lo mismo, pero le había sorprendido el ramalazo de deseo que lo había asaltado la noche anterior, tal vez por que al no haber peligro en que concentrarse, todos sus sentidos intensificados se habían concentrado solo en ella, no estaba seguro si ella se había dado cuenta de eso, pero aun recordaba su sonrojo cuando él necesito cada centímetro de voluntad para no besarla hasta perder la razón. Definitivamente Chat Noir tenía que mantenerse al menos a 100 metros de distancia de Marinette o haría algo realmente estúpido.

De repente una presencian lo alerto, y al mover la vista del techo en donde había estado concentrado se encontró en la ventana que mantenía siempre abierta a la chica, nunca había ido a buscarlo, y mucho menos en su versión transformada, lo primero que noto es que lucia sumamente sonrojada, y que evitaba verlo directamente, se sentó de golpe sin saber muy bien que hacer. Así que se alegro cuando ella rompió el silencio.

\- Yo, - la vio tomar aire y levantar un poco la mirada hacia él - yo lo siento.

\- Como? - se quedo confundido al tiempo que se levantaba no muy seguro de que hacer.

\- Lo siento, por lo de hoy - le repitió ella en un susurro - puedo pasar?

\- Claro - se apresuro a decir mientras se acercaba a la ventana para ofrecerle su mano.

\- Gracias - le dijo ella cuando la tomo, aunque después pensó que era un gesto ridículo, ella era totalmente capaz de bajar del marco.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Puedo preguntar exactamente por que te disculpas - le dijo confundido

\- Bueno, por ser una insoportable mandona - dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

\- No lo eres - le dijo, realmente le costaba trabajo concentrarse con ella transformada y él como simple civil - no quieres quitarte el traje?

\- No! - se apresuro a decir ella sonrojada

\- Perdón, me refería a hablar sin la mascara y eso. - aclaro él, intentando bloquear cualquier otro pensamiento.

\- Lo sé - contesto ella con una sonrisa sincera - pero es que creo que realmente te debo una disculpa como Ladybug, por que no me comporte como una buena compañera.

\- No entiendo.

\- Me molesto no salirme con la mía, tenías razón - dijo al fin la azabache - estaba tan segura de que mi idea era brillante, y deseaba tanto atrapar a esa mentirosa, que olvide por un momento que somos un equipo, antes que cualquier otra cosa, tú siempre apoyas mis planes y estás ahí para cubrirme la espalda, y no me comporte a la altura de eso.

\- Supongo que pude regodearme un poco menos por tener la razón - le dijo coqueto para aligerar el ambiente.

Ella lo vio agradecida, y entonces ante su asombro dejo ir su transformación, era la primera vez que la veía transformarse, y le sorprendió lo mucho que eso significó, era como si ella le diera ese pedacito de confianza que faltaba, esa última aceptación de sus identidades que se había esforzado en conservar, le sorprendió descubrir que al irse el traje ella estaba vestida con un ligero vestido de un color azul casi idéntico al de sus ojos, y con el cabello suelto. No pudo evitar ver como el vestido de corte tan sencillo resaltaba todos sus rasgos, y de repente fue más que consiente de que estaban prácticamente solos, ya que su padre dormía tan lejos de su cuarto que bien podrían estar en casas separadas.

\- Si esta era tu arma secreta para obtener mi perdón, estoy muy arrepentido de haber aceptado tus disculpas - le dijo mientras se acercaba para tomarla de la cintura y dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Bueno, tenía que venir preparada - contesto ella tímida, pero acercándose un poco también.

\- Chica lista! - halago él antes de inclinarse a besarla.

Tal vez había sido por esa ultima barrera que había caído, pero ese beso se sintió totalmente diferente, pudo sentir como la chica se acercaba totalmente a él mientras se sujetaba de sus hombros, y no pudo detenerse de rodear la cintura con fuerza, intensificando el beso. La sintió suspirar, y tuvo que apretar en sus manos la tela del vestido para obligarse a no moverlas.

* * *

Había ido para disculparse, después de que el chico se marchara de su cuarto dando grandes zancadas y con una mirada terriblemente dolida se había sentido fatal. Y cuando había empezado a quitar las notas de la pared entre lagrimas acabo por aceptar que realmente lo que la tenía tan molesta era que no podría atrapar a Lila, que no podría demostrar rápidamente que tan loca estaba esa chica, y si, se había desquitado con la última persona que se lo merecía, no por que fuera su novio, no por que fuera el chico más amable y dulce del mundo, si no por que era el mejor compañero de batallas que podría tener jamas, era leal, valiente y nunca le había fallado, aún cuando ella misma lo había rechazado (no siempre de la manera más amable), reprendido y mandado por años.

Y por supuesto que también estaba el hecho de que incluso en su relación como civiles se había impuesto obstinadamente en que fuera secreta, todo para llevar a cabo su "plan maestro", él le había hecho sentir cuan feliz estaba de su relación, toda la alegría que sentía con los detalles más pequeños, y como esperaba poder tener un noviazgo normal, y ella se lo había negado.

Incluso había llegado a la ridícula actitud de que si había un akuma y estaban juntos se separaban para transformarse, ni siquiera había permitido que la viera transformarse, la realidad es que temía que él la tratara diferente, la noche anterior se había enfadado con él por preocuparse por su seguridad, cuando lo que quería realmente era disfrutar todo lo que le ofrecía. Suspirando se dejo caer en el diván, él no se había guardado nada, había sido honesto, se transformaba frente a ella, y aunque nunca había rebasado cierto limite de contacto no evitaba que ella sintiera cuanto le gustaba besarla y sentirla cerca. Mientras que ella se había mantenido protegida y reservada en muchas cosas.

Con una gran respiración se puso de pie, busco uno de esos vestidos que rara vez se ponía pero que Alya, la única a quien le había mostrado como lucían, le había dicho que eran muy favorecedores, se soltó y cepillo el cabello, todo ante la atenta mirada de su amiga moteada, luego se giro hacia ella y recibió un asentimiento aprobador, y sin más se transformo y sin darse oportunidad de pensarlo mucho se lanzo hacia la mansión Agreste.

Y realmente ahora se alegraba de haberse decidido, sentía sus piernas temblar ante la intensidad del beso, y podía percibir la tensión del rubio mientras sujetaba con fuerza la tela a la altura de su cintura, tal vez ella no era la única que algunas veces necesitaba un empujón, así que soltando sus hombros llevo sus manos hasta las del chico, intentando que relajara el agarre, lo sintió dar un respingo sorprendido por el mudo pedido, entonces se separo un poco de ella para verla, respirando profundamente.

\- Lo siento - se apresuro a disculparse, pero ella no quería que se disculpara, quería que siguiera.

\- No te disculpes, no quiero que te detengas - le confeso totalmente sonrojada, provocando una gran inspiración en él.

\- Yo no quiero que te sientas incomoda - le dijo en voz baja sin soltar la tela.

De acuerdo, tal vez tendría que ayudarlo un poco, así que sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos volvió a acercarse a él, pero en lugar de dirigirse a su boca llevo sus labios hasta su cuello, y cuando dejo los primeros besos lo sintió vibrar al tiempo que un sorprendido _"demonios" _se le escapaba apenas audible.

\- Princess, yo… - le dijo el chico mientras extendía sus manos cubriendo prácticamente todo el costado de sus cintura.

\- Si - le dijo suavemente, no estaba segura si le estaba pidiendo algún permiso o confirmación, pero para dejar clara su intención tomo las manos de su novio y las llevo lentamente más arriba, hasta que pudo sentir los dedos masculinos rozar la parte baja de sus pechos, sin dejar de repartir besos por todo el cuello del rubio.

\- Marinette - le susurro al oído y sintió como él empezaba a dejar besos también a lo largo de su cuello, cada vez con más seguridad. - Solo tienes que pedirlo y me detendré.

\- Lo sé - le confirmo ella, mientras se aventuraba a rozar un poco su costado bajo la playera.

La reacción del chico fue automática, una de sus manos se desplazo nuevamente a su cintura acercándola a él, mientras que la otra subió un poco más, y ante el mayor toque en esa parte de su cuerpo no pudo retener un gemido, ese ligero sonido activo aún más al rubio, que regreso a besarla exigentemente, mientras que la mano en su cintura se extendía por primera vez hacia abajo. Él jamás se había atrevido a llevar sus manos más allá de su cintura o espalda, así que sentir como cubría parte de su cadera ejerciendo un poco de presión, que la hizo pegar por completo su cadera a la de él la hizo emitir otro gemido, pero él no permitió que separara sus labios, bebiendo el sonido directo de su boca.

De repente se sintió mareada y perdida, como si lo único que pudiera mantenerla unida y segura fueran las manos del chico, y como si necesitará sentirlo para no caer, así que tomando valor empezó a recorrer la espalda y costados por debajo de la playera, recibiendo a cambio una serie de sonidos ahogados por el beso que no se decidían a terminar, pudo sentir los músculos del joven y le sorprendió como parecían tensarse y vibrar conforme los acariciaba.

Ante esto él termino el beso sin dejarla separar sus manos de su cuerpo, la miro profundamente a los ojos, y recordó el sonrojo del día anterior, esa sensación de calor, y tuvo la sospecha de que algo así le había pasado al joven en ese momento, aunque no lograba asimilar que él se hubiera podido sentir así sin siquiera tocarla. No supo que vio él en sus ojos, pero de repente la soltó y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada lo vio sacarse la playera de un tirón. No pudo evitar soltar el aire, no movió sus manos que había mantenido a la altura de las costillas del chico, y él tampoco hizo nada, como si le permitiera acostumbrarse al nuevo contacto.

\- Eres hermoso - no pudo evitar decirlo, por que lo era a niveles que él ni siquiera sabia. Vio el sonrojo del chico y entonces empezó a desplazar sus manos lentamente por todo el torso sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, hasta que llegaron a la altura de su corazón y pudo sentirlo latir.

Y él volvió a besarla, suavemente está vez, al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su cadera, acercándola y dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás llevándola con él, cuando lo sintió sentarse en el borde de la cama se encontró entre ambas piernas del chico recibiendo besos largos en su cuello que bajaban cada vez más, mientras las manos daban pequeños caricias a los costados y en la parte alta de su trasero, atrapándola sin fuerza. Se permitió recorrer todo su pecho, hombros y espalda con las manos. Sintió como las manos del modelo bajaban cada vez más por su trasero y cadera, hasta que estuvieron recorriendo sus muslos por encima del vestido, hasta que llegaron al borde, y entonces volvió a mirarla.

\- Puedo? - le pregunto suavemente, y ella solo pudo asentir.

La primer caricia de sus manos por debajo de su vestido la hizo pegar un brinco, como si le hubieran dado un toque con una corriente eléctrica, lo que provocó que él se detuviera, y definitivamente eso no era lo que quería en ese momento, así que tomando aire se animo a sentarse sobre las piernas del chico, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas, no estaba segura de quien se sorprendió más por esta acción, él que la miro con los ojos abiertos al máximo, o ella que no estaba segura de donde había sacado el valor, pero antes de perderlo se acerco a besarlo y la respuesta fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sintió las manos del rubio recorrer sus muslos sin rebasar el límite de sus caderas, y aun así ese simple toque la hizo temblar, él debió notarlo, por que de repente se detuvo sin retirar sus manos, suavizo un poco los besos y entonces separo sus labios para mirarla

\- Sabes que esto no es necesario, verdad? - le dijo suavemente.

\- Lo sé - le dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente - no lo hago por que crea que es necesario.

\- No quiero hacer nada que te lastime - le dijo él mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

\- No creo que puedas hacer nada que lo haga - le dijo sincera - al menos no a propósito.

\- Me detendrás si algo te molesta? - le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

\- Te amarraré con el yoyo si es necesario - le dijo risueña, provocando una risa ahogada.

* * *

Y como si esa fuera toda la luz verde que necesitara, volvió a besarla, sintió como las manos de la chica volvían a recorrer sus hombros, y entonces empezó a mover las propias, dando ligeras caricias en sus piernas, permitiendo que cada vez subieran un poco más hasta que sintió como cubría el trasero femenino. Ante este toque ella hizo un pequeño movimiento, lo que provoco que se frotara contra su entrepierna, que para su mayor consternación ya tenía un marcado estado excitado. Ella soltó un respingo sorprendida, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, que era que se alejara asustada, volvió a llevar su cadera hacia adelante, frotando un poco más.

\- Oh cielos - la escucho susurrar, tan sorprendida como él

\- Yo no… - no sabia ni que quería decirle, y le fue imposible terminar cualquier frase cuando ella volvió a repetir el movimiento.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito, tomo su cadera con mayor fuerza para ayudarla a moverse, y la sintió apoyarse en sus hombros, era consciente que llevaban suficiente ropa, pero diablos casi podía imaginar como se sentiría sin tanto entre ellos, y lo mejor es que ella suspiraba contra sus labios con cada movimiento, también lo disfrutaba, lo que lo hacía mil veces mejor. Saco una de sus manos del vestido y la llevo hasta su cintura y empezó a subir lentamente, dandole tiempo a detenerlo, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella se curvo para darle más espacio. Nunca estuvo seguro si lo hizo a propósito o fue instintivo, pero no lo había detenido, así que acaricio su pecho suavemente, el calor aún sobre la ropa era increíble, se podía imaginar la suavidad de la piel.

Y entonces ella lo soltó, temió por un momento que hubiera hecho algo incorrecto, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando ella llevo sus manos a la parte posterior de su cuello y empezó a tirar del cierre de su vestido, sin lograr abrirlo. Lo que genero una pequeña sonrisa en él.

\- Te quedarás ahí riendo? - le dijo ella con reproche aún sobre su sonrojo.

\- Princess, creí que no te gustaba que me ofrezca para ayudarte - no pudo evitar tomarle el pelo.

\- Realmente te pondrás a jugar ahora - le dijo ella sin dejar de pelear con el cierre.

\- Sujétate - le dijo con suavidad llevando las manos de la chica a sus hombros.

Y entonces la beso suavemente, y llevo sus manos al cierre, era de esos que no se ven a simple vista, en sus sesiones de fotos había visto a las asistentes batallar con ellos al cambiar a algunas modelos, así que, recordando como estas lograban abrirlos, tomo con fuerza la parte alta del mismo y dio un tirón al cierre, que se deslizo sin problemas, por primera vez agradeció las malditas horas de trabajo como modelo.

Empezó a repartir suaves caricias en la espalda de su novia, mientras seguían besándose, no estaba seguro de como seguir, había sido muy sencillo quitarse su playera y dejarla hacer, pero no sabía que tanto podía hacer él sin incomodarla, una parte quería mandar al diablo la precaución y lanzarse sobre ella y esperar hasta que fuera ella quien marcara el límite, pero también estaba la parte en que quería hacerla sentir segura y que no se sintiera presionada. El debate se termino cuando la sintió removerse y sacar los brazos de las mangas del vestido, lo que provoco que este se amontonara en su cintura. Llevo sus manos al frente del cuerpo femenino y empezó a rozar suavemente el pecho de la chica, ante lo cual ella se sujeto con mayor fuerza de sus hombros y movió con un poco más de intención su cadera.

Nunca supo como es que llego a acostarla en la cama, sólo supo que un momento estaba sentado con ella sobre él a horcajadas y al siguiente la tenía debajo de su cuerpo, y mientras la sentía removerse para tirar del vestido fuera de sus piernas empezó a repartir besos por su cuello y hombros, bajando cada vez más, ella no puso resistencia o dio señales de que esto le molestará. Al contrario se curvaba y removía para darle mejor acceso, y cuando rozo con sus labios por primera vez la piel que dejaba expuesta el sujetador la reacción de ella lo hizo sentirse, si era posible, más excitado, y antes de darse cuenta se encontró repartiendo besos y caricias a los pechos de su novia mientras que empujaba sus caderas que eran recibidas por ella entre suspiros, hasta que la sintió tensarse y sujetar con fuerza sus brazos, pero cuando quiso levantarse para mirarla preocupado le sorprendió sentir como ella lo sujetaba de la cadera al tiempo que lo envolvía con las piernas.

\- No por favor…- le escucho susurrar - no te alejes

\- Marinette - dijo como si se tratara de una promesa.

Y entonces se miraron a los ojos y lo que encontró lo cautivo, vio sus pupilas dilatas y su expresión asombrada, y cuando fijo sus ojos en él se sintió tan amado y deseado, y se dio cuenta que no importaba que no fuera perfecto, que cometiera errores, que hiciera terribles chistes, la chica que le estaba permitiendo tocarla y besarla lo quería, a él, no al modelo, ni al chico perfecto que había fabricado su padre, o al héroe, ella se estaba prácticamente entregando al chico solitario y perdido, el chico que no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo.

Y la beso, la beso con todo lo que tenía, y ella le correspondió mientras lo acariciaba al tiempo que intensificaban los roces de sus caderas, la sintió temblar y soltar una especie de sollozo, y la escucho decir contra sus labios "Adrien… por favor". No estaba seguro de que le pedía, así que dejo que su instinto actuara, confiando en que si se equivocaba ella no solo lo detendría, si no que lo perdonaría, así que volvió a besarla para evitar que pudiera ser escuchada desde afuera y llevo su mano hasta su centro y la acaricio sobre la ropa, el efecto fue automático, ella mordió su labio y se arqueo buscando intensificar el contacto de su mano, dio unas caricias más sin tocarla directamente y se permitió frotar su entrepierna con la cadera femenina, pero pronto eso no pareció suficiente para ninguno de los dos, así que removiendo un poco la tela se atrevió a tocar directamente su piel, y se encontró con un calor tan atrayente que no pudo detenerse de explorar más y más, de repente sintió la pequeña mano de la chica acariciar por encima de su pantalón toda su longitud, como si lo animara a continuar, como asegurándole que era justo eso lo que quería, y entonces se encontró con su abertura y sin pensarlo mucho introdujo un dedo, el jadeo de ella le pareció lo más increíble que había escuchado nunca, así que continuó introduciendo y sacando el dedo, al tiempo que sentía como se acercaba a su liberación por las caricias de la chica.

\- Adrien? - la escucho cuando separo un momento sus labios

\- Aquí estoy - le aseguro susurrando en su oído y depositando un suave beso en su rostro.

Y entones introdujo un dedo más, acariciando el interior femenino y la sintió apretarse, cubrió su boca en un beso y no pudo evitar explotar en un orgasmo, al tiempo que sentía como sus dedos eran empapados por algo cálido y suave. Bebió la exclamación de la chica en el beso y de repente la sintió quedarse sin fuerza, con la respiración entre cortada.

Se recostó a un lado de ella, pero no la soltó ni se aparto un solo centímetro, necesitaba tenerla cerca, la envolvió con sus brazos y ella uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba para acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho, soltando un suspiro.

\- Estás bien? - le pregunto en voz baja.

\- Maravillosamente - dijo ella quedamente, mientras se acurrucaba más. - y tú?

\- Mejor que nunca - le dijo sin poder evitar que se formará una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Adrien…- dijo ella seguido de un bostezo - tal vez nadie se lo crea, y tal vez pase los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida cuando todas te digan lo loca que he estado por ti desde que te conocí - no pudo contener una ligera risa ante eso, pero no la interrumpió - pero si aún lo quieres así, se acabo el secreto.

Eso lo despabilo de ese estado de letargo en el que había caído

\- Estás segura?

\- Mhm, he sido una tonta al respecto - dijo ella soltando otro bostezo - por tanto tiempo todo lo que había querido era que me notarás, así que cuando paso creo que me aterré, lo siento.

\- Siempre te note - le dijo mientras la envolvía con el edredón de su cama - solo fui muy tonto por no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te notaba, y que está claro, no era de una manera tan amistosa como me empeñaba en declarar, supongo que también tenía miedo.

\- Me gusta tu forma de ser amistoso - le dijo ella divertida.

\- Princess, me temo que en algún punto entre tu cuarto y el mío se te perdió la timidez.

Pero ya no tuvo respuesta a su comentario, la sintió suspirar y abrazarlo como si fuera su almohada y supo que se había quedado dormida, y se permitió abrazarla y disfrutar un rato de tenerla así, a pesar de estar relajado como pocas veces, realmente se sentía alerta, con todos los sentidos activos. Con mucho cuidado se separo de ella, se coloco su playera

\- Plagg? - llamo en voz baja a su kwami, que apareció medio adormilado junto con la kwami de la creación

\- Es hora de irnos? - pregunto la moteada

\- Yo las llevaré - dijo mientras con cuidado removía a la azabache para hacerla ponerse una de sus sudaderas.

\- La escucho decir algunas cosas, y pudo distinguir cuando ella intento despertarse

\- Puedo transformarme - dijo sin lograr despertar del todo

\- Princess, no pienso dejar que te estampes contra un edificio horas antes de por fin ser novios oficialmente en público, tal vez la próxima semana te lo permita.

\- Eres odioso a veces - dijo ella sin abrir los ojos pero le ayudo a terminar de cubrirla.

Llamo su transformación, y entonces la cargo, se aseguro de que Tikki se acomodará segura y abrigada dentro de la sudadera, y salió para llevarlas a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Para todos aquellos que quieran saber como fue la primer cita al cine!

El tono es mucho más ligero que en el extra anterior, pero después de tres temporadas tenían que tener por fin una cita al cine, me importa un comino lo que digan los guionistas!

Un abrazo!

* * *

Debía admitir que una de las cosas que disfrutaba de su noviazgo, era tener una razón para usar algunos de los diseños que había guardado en su armario, demasiado insegura para usarlos, sobre todo aquellos que se trataban de vestidos o faldas, pero valía la pena superar ese miedo, Adrien siempre le hacía sentir que la encontraba bella, y no perdía oportunidad de besarla y si se daba la ocasión acariciarla. Así que ese día se había decidido por un delicado vestido negro, con algunos detalles rojos, seguro él lo encontraba muy divertido, quería lucir bien en su primer cita al cine, algo con lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo que no podía creer que estuviera pasando.

Llego y se encontró con sus amigas en el patio, quienes la recibieron con entusiasmo, viendo con aprobación el vestido.

\- Entonces, hoy es el día? - dijo Alix divertida

\- Si, y la verdad creo que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento

\- Chica, eso sería poco conveniente - le dijo divertida su mejor amiga - y no sé por que estás nerviosa, desde la semana pasada está más que claro que Adrien esta loco por ti.

Y ante la risa de todas no pudo más que sonrojarse. Y entonces vio acercarse al rubio y su mejor amigo. Las saludaron a todas, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más cuando él se acerco a ella y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla, aunque ella alcanzo a ver en sus ojos una chispa de expectación al verla.

\- Marinette después de una semana deberías dejar de sonrojarte - dijo inocente Rose, lo que la hizo sonrojar aún más.

\- Bueno, no se ha desmayado - dijo Juleka, genial eso si lo decía en voz fuerte y clara.

\- Que sepamos, por que tampoco es que logre hablar con coherencia - dijo nuevamente divertida Alix.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar al comentario, vaya amigas, pero el rubio más que apenado o incomodo se rió con ternura, mientras la abrazaba hacia él y le permitía ocultar su rostro contra su pecho.

Pronto la conversación cambio de tema, por lo que se enderezo para integrarse, sin embargo el modelo no le permitió alejarse, dejando que recargara su espalda en su pecho para tomar sus manos, y así estuvieron hasta que fue momento de subir al salón, y justo cuando se separaba para recoger su mochila el chico se adelanto y la cargo él mismo, al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa ladeada, se sonrojo pero pronto eso cambio al sentir una mirada intensa sobre ella, y cuando giro su vista hacia arriba, se encontró con la mirada de la italiana puesta en ella, pero lo que la hizo empalidecer fue el gesto divertido de la misma, como si se burlara de ella. Tropezó por la impresión, y si no hubiera sido por el joven que la llevaba de la mano habría caído sin duda.

\- Estás bien princess? - le dijo preocupado

\- Si, todo bien, - y cuando busco con la vista a la italiana, esta ya había desaparecido

\- Segura?

\- Es sólo que esperaba que Lila hiciera algo, y bueno ya paso una semana.

\- Tal vez incluso ella acepta lo obvio - le dijo mientras entraban al salón.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad, generalmente durante el descanso de media mañana el rubio buscaba desaparecer con ella para estar un rato a solas, sobre todo cuando en la tarde no se verían, así que estaban ahora en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos a esa hora.

\- Sabes que este vestido es genial? - le dijo él mientras recorría su espalda y repartía besos por su rostro

\- Pensé que lo encontrarías divertido.- Le dijo ella dando una vuelta

\- Divertido no es la palabra - le dijo tirando de sus manos para darle un beso.

Tras un largo rato de pequeños caricias y besos en su cuello el chico se separo, recibiendo un suspiro de molestia de la chica de coletas, lo que lo hizo reír.

\- De verdad me encantaría saber donde es que pierdes la timidez cuando estamos solos.

\- En el mismo lugar que tú la amabilidad - le contesto ella con falso enojo

\- Yo siempre soy amable princess - y le dio un beso en la mano.

Y aunque sabía que lo que diría acabaría con el buen humor del momento, no se pudo contener de decir lo único que llevaba días haciéndola sentir incómoda

\- Adrien, puedo decir algo que no te gustara? - ante el tono de duda él reacciono mirándola con alarma

\- Hice algo mal? - le pregunto preocupado

\- No, nada de eso, deja de preocuparte, cuando sea así te lo haré saber, de acuerdo?

\- Entonces adelante - le dijo dando un apretón a sus manos para darle valor.

Tomo aire profundamente y lo soltó.

\- Lila trama algo - dijo antes de arrepentirse

\- Aún crees que intenta que seas akumatizada?

\- No estoy segura de que es, - dijo ella admitiendo sus propias dudas - simplemente no me creo que acepte lo nuestro así de fácil

\- Bien, yo también creía que intentaría algo - acepto por fin el rubio. - Pero solo nos queda estar preparados y asegurarnos de que estás feliz.

\- Eso es lo que haces? - pregunto ella triste

\- Que? - le dijo sin entender la pregunta mientras la volvía a abrazas por la cintura

\- Mantenerme contenta para que no me akumaticen.

* * *

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, realmente era divertido, él tan preocupado por que ella pensará que no era más que un chico interesado en meterle mano en cada oportunidad, mientras ella creía que era una especie de sacrificio para evitar su akumatización, bien, al menos era tranquilizador saber que ambos disfrutaban de esos momentos.

\- Crees que te beso por eso?

\- Bueno no, no exactamente - la vio dudar

\- Entonces? - le pregunto curioso

\- Desde la otra noche, tú simplemente pareces evitar ciertas cosas - dijo totalmente roja.

\- Ciertas cosas? - le pregunto divertido

\- Si, como si calcularas todos tus movimientos.

\- Y exactamente para que los calculo - le pregunto mientras repartía besos suaves por su cuello.

\- No sé, para distraerme, y una vez que tengo la mente en blanco tú solo lo dejas.

\- Hmmmm - fue lo único que pudo articular mientras besaba el inicio del cuello, pero dejo eso para hablar directo al oído femenino - Tienes razón y no.

\- Como? - pregunto la chica aturdida ante la sensación de su voz baja.

\- Calculo cada movimento y el momento exacto en que debo detenerme.

\- Lo sabía - se lamento ella intentando alejarse, pero la retuvo sujetando sus caderas.

\- Pero te equivocas en el motivo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, la beso mientras caminaba hasta un pequeño salón que se usaba solo para algunas actividades extra curriculares, descubrió con frustración que la puerta estaba cerrada, peso sin soltarla se separo lo justo para susurrar.

\- Plagg, una rodaja de queso si abres la maldita puerta

\- Lo pensaré por dos - escucho que decía la voz burlona del kwami de la destrucción desde algún punto arriba de ellos, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió.

\- No es nada! - exclamo divertida la kwami de su novia, e hizo la nota mental de buscarle algún chocolate fino de regalo.

\- Tikki! - alcanzo a escuchar el reclamo del gato negro antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro.

Pero no se distrajo y volvió a besar a la chica que se había quedado perpleja ante su acción. Recibió con gusto la lengua femenina y le permitió explorar todo lo que quisiera, para luego levantarla de piso.

\- Eres tan ligera! - exclamo con gusto.

\- Me gustaría ser más alta - confeso ella medio perdida en el momento

\- No, yo creo que eres perfecta tal cual.

\- Adrien - le dijo la azabache entre una risa y un suspiro.

Y entonces ella hizo lo último que esperaba, sujetándose de sus hombros envolvió sus piernas al rededor de su cadera, lo que hizo imposible que le ocultara lo excitado que estaba.

\- Aun crees que te beso solo para que no seas akumatizada?

\- Oh cielos! - respingo ella mientras lo veía a los ojos sorprendida

\- El motivo por el que calculo cada movimiento y me detengo es por que no quiero presionarte, o que pienses que solo busco esto - le dijo mientras recorría con una mano su pierna usando la otra para ayudarla a sostenerse.

\- Jamás pensaría eso - le confeso ella.

Y entonces sin decir más se volvieron a besar, la sintió usar sus piernas para frotarse contra su cadera y no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en su trasero para ayudarla, repartiendo besos en cada parte de su cuello que alcanzaba. Gracias al soporte que él le daba ella había empezado a recorrer con sus manos su espalda y brazos. Cuando sintió que necesitaba soltarla la llevo hasta un escritorio y la dejó sobre él, pero se mantuvo entre sus piernas, lo que hacía que el vestido se subiera dejándola totalmente expuesta.

\- Eres tan hermosa - le dijo mientras acariciaba su cintura y dejaba sus manos subir por su pecho.

\- Yo… no… - titubeo ella con los ojos cerrados

\- No me crees? - le dijo dejando que ella colara sus manos bajo su playera y soltara la bolsa de Plagg

\- No lo sé, solo soy yo

\- No tienes ni idea

Y la volvió a besar dejando que una de sus manos bajara hasta rozar su centro por encima de su ropa, lo que provoco un gemido de la chica que cubrió rápidamente con sus labios. Cuando la sintió perder la fuerza la sujeto con la otra mano por la espalda, haciendo que sus pechos estuvieran en contacto y pudiendo sentir cada temblor que provocaba, y como acto reflejo volvió a sentir la pequeña mano de la chica acariciarlo por arriba del pantalón, no pudo evitar un sobresalto cuando la sintió intensificar sus caricias.

\- Lo siento - se apresuro a decir ella intentando retirar su mano, como si no estuviera segura ni siquiera de como había llegado ahí

\- No por favor, es maravilloso - le dijo sin dejar de acariciarla

\- No te molesta? - pregunto ella en lo que le pareció el tono más dulce del mundo.

\- Bromeas cierto? - y entonces se aparto un poco para verla

\- Es que no sé que debo hacer - la vio confesar, y la beso.

\- Que quieres hacer? - le pregunto entre besos deteniendo un momento las caricias para abrazarla.

Pero en lugar de contestar ella solo se abrazo a él.

\- Se siente tan bien cuando me acaricias - escucho en un susurro

\- Y acariciarte es increíble - le dijo sin dudas, y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente - eso es lo que quieres?

Pero en lugar de responder ella apretó aún más el abrazo.

\- Marinette - le dijo con tono calmado frotando sus brazos.

\- No quiero incomodarte

\- Estoy totalmente seguro que no me incomodarás - le dijo divertido y apenado - me preocupa más que te asustes tanto que no me quieras volver a tener cerca.

\- Nunca tendría miedo de ti.

Y aunque el ambiente se había calmado bastante, estar así, abrazados era tan maravilloso como el momento lleno de arrebato. Se dieron algunos besos más y entonces notaron que era casi hora de regresar, por lo que la ayudo a bajar de la mesa y se acomodaron la ropa. Pero antes de salir la tomo de ambas manos.

\- Hagamos algo - le propuso en voz baja - la próxima vez que tengamos un momento para nosotros - disfruto enormemente ver el sonrojo de la chica - y quieras hacer algo, sólo hazlo, y al igual que tú me has dado libertad asegurándome que me dirás en el momento que algo no esté bien, yo haré lo mismo.

\- Quieres decir… ?- pero la joven no pudo terminar la pregunta

\- Si, eso justo quiero decir - le aseguro. - pero por ahora necesito que te adelantes un momento al salón, y yo te alcanzo, y de ser posible, llévate a Plagg.

\- Me llevo a Plagg? - pregunto confundida lo que lo hizo reír un poco

\- Si, llévatelo o se burlará de mi por un mes - vio la confusión en los ojos de la chica y no le quedo más que intentar insinuar de que hablaba - créeme, esto nos ahorrara un momento incómodo.

Y abriendo la puerta para asomarse y asegurar que no había nadie que la viera salir, le dio un casto beso en los labios y la empujo suavemente afuera.

\- Solo di que me entretuve contestando una llamada o algo así.

Y entonces ella pareció entender el tema y totalmente sonrojada pego un brinco y llamo a los kwamis, quienes se metieron rápidamente en la bolsita no sin que antes Plagg le lanzara una mirada burlona al modelo que lo miro con una clara advertencia.

Entró al salón justo a tiempo, y ya totalmente recuperado, le soltó un guiño a su novia que intentaba ocultarse con su cabello y recibió un bufido de parte de Chloe, que si bien no había hecho comentarios al respecto de su noviazgo, no había disimulado lo muy ridículo que encontraba todo el tema. Y antes de sentarse no pudo evitar notar la mirada que Lila le dirigía, llena de reproche y algo que no sabía como definir, le contesto con una mirada dura, una clara advertencia de que se mantuviera lejos de ellos, si alguien lo noto no le importo, y entonces se sentó.

* * *

Le había costado horrores poner atención al resto de las clases, pero había logrado no tirar nada y no acabar en el piso, así que debía considerarlo un gran éxito, a la salida Alya la acompaño a dejar sus cosas a su casillero, para no tener que cargar la mochila, y le ofreció dejarle en la panadería lo que necesitará

\- De verdad Alya? - le dijo apenada

\- Claro, no hay problema, estoy tan contenta por ti!

\- Sabes que eres la mejor! - le dijo abrazándola

\- Mejor que Kagami? - dijo juguetona la de lentes.

\- Diferente, pero siempre la mejor!

\- Estás lista? - le pregunto la bloguera

\- No, creo que no, pero aquí voy!

Y tomando aire salió para reunirse con su novio en la puerta, casi pierde el aire cuando lo vio recargado en el pared platicando con Nino, usando unos lentes que cubrían gran parte de su rostro, y tuvo miedo de que alguien lo reconociera como el héroe felino, pero salvo las chicas que solían mirarlo normalmente, nadie parecía prestarle más atención.

Lo vio sonreír cuando se acercaron a ellos

\- Lista? - le pregunto con su tono amable al tiempo que le extendía la mano

\- Creo - dijo con pena

\- Y tu mochila? - pregunto él, seguramente para llevarla por ella

\- Deje lo que no necesito y Alya me hará favor de llevar lo demás a la panadería

\- Vaya, como no lo pensé - le contesto el chico apenado.

\- No pasa nada viejo - se apresuro a decir Nino - Yo dejo la tuya junto con Alya, y la recoges cuando dejes a Marinette.

\- De verdad Nino? - le dijo sorprendido

\- Claro, Alya me mata si no sale todo perfecto en tu cita - dijo divertido haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y que la pelirroja se divirtiera a lo grande

\- Bueno, en ese caso, gracias chicos - contesto el rubio contento mientras le daba sus cosas a su amigo y se despedían para salir al cine.

Caminaron un par de cuadras en un tranquilo silencio, tomados de la mano y ella no pudo evitar un suspiro alegre

\- Todo bien princess? - le pregunto su novio

\- Si, solo que nunca pensé que algo así pasaría - le dijo sincera

\- Algo como?

\- Ya sabes, salir nosotros solos, así - y levanto las manos unidas como para aclarar la idea

\- Por que no? - pregunto confundido

\- Bueno, no es que tú estuvieras particularmente interesado en mi - le dijo sin reproche, sólo como si señalará algo y ya

\- No sé que decir, - lo vio sentirse incómodo

\- No, está bien, tampoco es que yo haya hecho nada para atraer tu atención.

\- No necesitas hacer nada para eso, lo hiciste sin intentarlo siquiera

\- Esa parte aún no la creo - le confeso.

\- Pues así fue, y lo único que me frenaba eras tú misma, así que ahí tienes la bonita ironía

\- Al cuadrado, si consideras que me paso un poco lo mismo.

Lo noto detenerse sorprendido, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había revelado

\- Estás diciendo que si no hubiera sido por mi…

\- Si, de no haber estado tan loca por ti, creo que habría acabado por darle una oportunidad a mi compañero de batallas - afirmo segura

\- No lo dices por que sabes que soy yo? - pregunto, y pudo ver que de verdad él no tenía conflicto por ese tema, así que se sintió segura de contestar

\- No, de hecho, el mismo fin de semana que hable con Kagami sobre ti, le hable bueno de otro chico, con el que me sentía segura de ser yo misma, tranquila y cómoda, él único que me hacía dudar de si ir tras de ti era buena idea, por que con él se sentía todo tan natural y sencillo.

\- Y era yo?

\- No, ya sabes está ese increíble escultor que se veía genial de rubio - dijo bromeando

\- Oh princess! - le dijo levantándola un poco en un abrazo - me matas!

Y entonces rieron juntos, y terminaron la breve caminata hasta una pequeña sala de cine.

\- Quieres comer algo antes? - le pregunto contento

\- Mmmm, creo que con las palomitas estará bien - le dijo ella en voz baja

\- De acuerdo, entonces saliendo comemos

\- Adrien, recuerda que no debes excederte - le dijo como advertencia

\- No me estoy excediendo princess - le dijo divertido mientras pedía las entradas y se apresuraba a pagarlas

\- Me dejaras comprar las palomitas? - le pregunto ella.

\- No - le dijo mientras se dirigían a la dulcería.

\- Adrien, esto es ridículo - le reclamo

\- No, esto es invitarte a salir - le aclaro él

Y entonces lo vio pedir palomitas y un par de sodas, y para su completa sorpresa el chico pidió exactamente la soda italiana de fresa que le gustaba, como lo sabia? Ante su asombro el chico le guiño el ojo y solo le dijo en voz baja "Te dije que si te notaba". Aprovechando su confusión lo vio pagar todo sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar.

No tuvo caso discutir sobre pagar nada, así que se acomodaron en la sala que estaba parcialmente vacía, su novio tomo su mano y la beso.

\- No te molestaras por esto verdad? - le pregunto refiriéndose a las palomitas

\- Solo me hace sentir un poco apenada - dijo en voz baja

\- No veo por que, tú me llevas casi todos los días algo dulce

\- Bueno eso no es nada - después de todo en su casa sobraban los dulces.

\- Pues esto tampoco, solo quiero disfrutar el invitarte a salir

\- De acuerdo - suspiro ella.

Y entones se acurruco en brazos del chico y este la abrazo, y así pasaron con ligeros besos en su cabello, y caricias sobre el brazo masculino durante la película, incluso los kwamis se acomodaron en las piernas de la chica y ella les ayudo a tener acceso a las palomitas sin correr el riesgo de que fueran vistos. Cuando salieron le volvió a preguntar si quería ir a comer algo, y la verdad es que no pudo resistirse a sus ojos ilusionados, así que caminaron hasta una pequeña cafetería.

Comieron con una agradable charla, y por esa tarde se olvidaron de todos sus problemas, terminando regresaron a pie hasta la pastelería, tomados de la mano.

\- Marinette - dijo un par de cuadras antes el rubio deteniéndose

\- Si? - le dijo girando hacia él

\- Gracias - le dijo con sentimiento juntando sus frentes - gracias por esta tarde, y por todos los días, gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad, y por verme realmente.

\- Adrien - suspiro ella - de verdad, soy la chica más afortunada - y lo confirmo al besarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo con lemon, justo lo que paso al final del 29, aunque no sé si mucho o ligero, soy nueva en este estilo, así que si no les gustan sólo hay que saltárselo, es cortito, solo nos da otro momento Adrianette con u poco de todo.

En el siguiente extra tendremos un poco del fin de semana de paseo, momentos de amistad y como se la pasaron a distancia.

Y también se aceptan sugerencias de si quieren saber como fue que Marinette pensó en el porta-Kwamis, je. Sólo puedo decir que Manon tuvo mucho que ver.

* * *

La beso con hambre, atrapándola entre sus brazos, intentando sentir cada parte de su cuerpo pegado a él, y ella le respondió, sujetándose con fuerza a sus brazos, le gustaba eso. Cuando estaban en batalla eran un equipo en equilibrio, sincronizados, y esto se sentía de alguna manera igual. Camino sin terminar el contacto hasta el diván, y se sentó con ella sobre de él.

Pronto se encontró recorriendo su cuello con los labios mientras sus manos recorrían todo lo que podían del cuerpo femenino, y empezó a sentir como ella también le daba algunas caricias en el cuello y la nuca, no pudo evitar colar sus manos por su blusa y sentir la piel de su espalda, que se erizaba ante su toque. Sintió que ella acercaba a sus manos a su cintura, y las llevaba también bajo su ropa, para deslizarlas por su costado y pecho.

\- Princess - le susurro - tus padres.

\- Lo sé - confirmo ella, era mal momento.

Pero cuando se quiso detener ella se aferro a sus hombros, levantando su playera y pegándose a él

\- Sólo un poco más - le dijo la chica en un tono que le era imposible resistir.

\- Marinette - dijo casi como un mantra.

Y entonces acaricio su cintura nuevamente, subiendo sus manos hasta los pechos de la chica y dandole suaves caricias, la sintió curvarse y la ayudo a acostarse sobre su espalda inclinándose un poco sobre ella. Subió la blusa de la chica, dejándola cubierta solamente por el sostén, y empezó a besar la piel expuesta, odio el que ella llevara puesto pantalón, definitivamente prefería cuando usaba esas encantadoras faldas y vestidos, bueno al menos le sería más fácil controlarse.

Y vaya que necesito todo su control cuando sintió las manos de la chica recorrer su cintura y acariciar su espalda baja, no pudo evitar empujarse hacia el centro de la chica, la sintió exclamar con sorpresa, pero no hizo nada esperando que ella siguiera, y vaya que funciono, por que pudo sentir las delicadas manos recorriendo el camino hacia su excitación, y cuando la sintió rozarlo con toda intención tuvo que enterrar su rostro en su pecho y exhalar para no perder la razón, se quiso patear cuando ella detuvo su camino.

\- No te detengas - le susurro en una suplica.

\- Te quiero - le escucho decir, él solo pudo colocar un beso a la altura de su corazón, con la respiración acelerada cuando ella retomo las caricias.

Se sentía tan bien… casi pierde la fuerza en sus brazos cuando los dedos de la chica se colaron por la cintura del pantalón, aun cuando ni siquiera se acercaban al inicio de su miembro. Sintió la duda de ella y tomando aire se encargo él mismo de abrir su pantalón, dandole con eso total libertad. Se levanto para ver su rostro y la vio tan sorprendida que estuvo a punto de detener todo, pero luego ella le regalo una de las sonrisas más dulces que le había dado nunca y llevo su mano hacía bajo para acariciar por encima de su bóxer, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con sus ojos.

Pero nada lo preparo para la sensación de su mano directamente sobre su piel.

* * *

Él tenía razón, al parecer cuando estaban solos ella lograba ser ella misma, liberarse de la timidez y sacar más ese lado valiente que solía estar oculto, por que de otra manera no se explicaba como es que había tenido el atrevimiento de acariciarlo por debajo de su boxer, pero la reacción del rubio valió la pena, lo sintió apretar su agarre en su cintura, y besar con fuerza uno de sus pechos, mientras se empujaba contra su mano, así que no se permitió pensarlo mucho y empezó a darle caricias a todo lo largo, ignorando su miedo por hacer algo mal, se dejo guiar por las reacciones del chico.

\- Cielos Princess - le dijo en un susurro, mientras se mecía hacía ella

\- Está bien? - no pudo evitar dudar un momento.

Pero en lugar de responderle la beso, y fue un beso lleno de sentimiento y pasión, al que correspondió gustosa mientras intensificaba las caricias, llegando a envolver con su mano completamente al chico, que dejo caer dentro del beso un jadeo, lo que la animo a llevar su mano de arriba a bajo, y no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando fue él quien envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su mano, ayudándole a llevarlo al límite.

Sintió el momento en que él se tenso sobre de ella, y le sorprendió como empujo su erección sobre su abdomen descubierto, como si se quisiera encajar en ella, le escucho repetir "lo siento" con cada empujón sin dejarla retirar su mano, así que volvió a besarlo y con su mano libre le dio caricias suaves en su rostro, y eso fue la perdición del chico que exploto sobre su piel, sorprendiéndola al sentir algo caliente sobre ella.

La abrazo con fuerza y se dejo caer a un lado sin permitirle alejarse, ella estaba un poco sorprendida por el torrente de emociones de sentir a su novio tener un orgasmo sobre ella, había sido nuevo y muy intenso, y de repente sintió curiosidad, por lo que llevo su mano a su abdomen, y toco la desconocida sustancia blanca, lo que hizo reaccionar al chico cuando la vio observar sus dedos.

\- Dios Marinette! - le dijo totalmente abochornado - lo siento, no espera, deja te limpio

\- Tranquilo - le dijo usando su mano limpia para acariciar el rostro del rubio

\- Ohhhh, diablos no puedo creer que hice este desastre - le dijo usando su playera para limpiar su mano

\- Adrien - lo llamo pero el parecía tan apenado que ni siquiera la veía - por favor tranquilo.

\- Debes pensar que soy un bruto - le dijo mientras se levantaba y re acomodaba su ropa buscando algo por todos lados.

\- Adrien! - volvió a llamarlo - que estás buscando?

\- Algo con que limpiarte!

No pudo evitar soltar una risa suave, se veía tan adorable, él volteo a verla sorprendido y apenado a medio camino entre el diván y su mochila.

\- Lo siento, no me rió de ti - le dijo intentando detener su risa, y extendió la mano hacia él, y una vez que él la tomo lo jalo para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Lo lamento, supongo que no me lo esperaba - se disculpo de nuevo el rubio.

\- Yo tampoco, pero no estoy ni molesta, ni nada de eso, de acuerdo?

\- No sé si debo volver a disculparme o solo besarte - adoro el tono tímido y dulce del joven, así que tomando un trozo de tela que estaba tirado cerca se limpio y re acomodó la ropa.

\- Escojo el beso! - y entonces enredo los brazos en su cuello.

Compartieron un momento de besos suaves y se acurrucaron en el diván para seguir abrazados, mientras estudiaban un rato. Así los encontró su mamá, leyendo un capitulo difícil del libro de química mientras el rubio le explicaba.

\- Chicos, por que no bajan a merendar algo? - les dijo en tono amable

\- Lo siento madame - dijo el rubio sonando realmente triste - de hecho yo tengo que irme en un momento más

\- De acuerdo cariño - le dijo su madre comprensiva - te preparare algo para el camino.

Su madre salió, pero dejo estratégicamente abierta la trampilla, lo que los hizo sonrojarse, el mensaje era claro.

\- Me encantaría quedarme - dijo en un suspiro el modelo sentándose - debe ser muy agradable sentarse a la mesa con tus padres

\- Sobre todo por que los tres disfrutarían tomarme el pelo - le dijo ella abrazando su hombros y recargando su frente en la espalda del chico.

\- Supongo - dijo sin humor - eres adorable cuando te pones nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- Estás bien? - le pregunto al sentirlo tan pensativo

\- A veces te envidio - le confeso con culpa - es horrible?

\- Lo siento - le dijo intentando transmitirle todo lo que lo amaba

\- Está bien, la verdad es que tampoco tengo mucho de que quejarme.

Entonces lo abrazo con fuerza, y le dio besos pequeños a la altura de su corazón y subió hasta llegar a rozar sus labios

\- Se que no vienes transformado por que no queremos llamar la atención, pero sabes que si me necesitas aquí estaré siempre para ti, verdad?

\- Lo sé princess - le dijo riendo, y la levanto para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura - pero la tentación es ya demasiada sin tener todos los sentidos activados, no quiero ni pensar que haría con ellos.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como que él realmente hubiera aceptado no buscarla aprovechando sus poderes, aún después de la noche en que ella fue a disculparse con él, y también el hecho de que había acatado el acuerdo de profesionalismo durante las batallas.

\- Debo irme Princess - le dijo dejándola en el piso y caminando hacia la salida - pero gracias por la amable y tentadora oferta.

Seguramente hubiera rodado escaleras abajo por los nervios si él no la hubiera sujetado.


	4. Chapter 4

Salió mucho más largo de lo que imaginaba, pero vamos, es un fin de semana en el valle de Loira, y su primera separación, ups, dije primera?

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

Durante el receso se había visto sorprendida cuando el rubio tiro de ella sin dejarla siquiera hablar con Alya, y la llevo al pequeño salón en que habían estado hace poco más de una semana, y esta vez la puerta estaba abierta, así que entraron y él se apresuro a cerrar con seguro al tiempo que la tomaba de de la cintura para levantarla y besarla con desesperación.

No dudo en responderle con el mismo entusiasmo, realmente extrañaría estar con él durante el fin de semana, ya que aunque no se veían todos los días al menos estaban cerca, y sabía que podría buscarlo, o al revés, si se llegaban a necesitar, pero esta sería la primera vez que estarían tan lejos desde que su relación había iniciado. Sintió las manos del modelo entrar por su blusa cuando la volvía a dejar en el piso y pronto se encontró arqueando la espalda para disfrutar de las caricias que le daba a sus pechos, y que cada vez se intensificaban más, y entonces para su total sorpresa el chico removió la tela logrando tener contacto directo con sus pezones, no pudo evitar ayudarle a tener mejor acceso subiendo su blusa, lo que hizo que el chico terminara con el beso y con la respiración acelerada la mirara, vio las pupilas del chico dilatarse sin poder despegar la vista de su pecho expuesto, se sintió repentinamente tímida, y por un momento tuvo el impulso de cubrirse, y pareció que él lo noto, por que se apresuro a verla a los ojos.

\- Eres hermosa - le dijo con ternura, mientras la acercaba a él para ayudarle a sentirse menos expuesta. - lamento si te incomode

\- Yo, no estoy segura, debes haber visto a muchas chicas… - no pudo evitar que un poco de inseguridad se colara en su voz - seguro mucho más…

\- Por dios Princess - le dijo el mientras la besaba en la frente - podría ver a las chicas consideradas las más hermosas del mundo y no significaría nada para mi.

\- De verdad? - pregunto ella mitad halagada mitad incrédula

\- Crees que no he tenido oportunidades? - le dijo en el tono descarado del gato, y ante su gesto sorprendido y un poco dolido se apresuro a continuar - la verdad es que tampoco es que me haya enterado en muchas de esas veces, por que en primer lugar ninguna chica me había atraído realmente, no hasta cierta chica de coletas cubierta con un entallado traje rojo con motas, he incluso con ella no había pasado de una ilusión más bien platónica, y luego empezó la tortura por estar sintiendo por ti algo diferente, mucho más real.

\- Que fue? - le pregunto, ya que casi no hablaban de como había sido que él llego al punto de espiarla, su novio pareció confundido así que aclaro - Aún no logro entender por que de repente te interesaste en mi.

\- No estoy muy seguro, desde que decidí que eras mi primer amiga intente ignorar el hecho de que eras hermosa, o de que realmente quería tenerte cerca, te veía ser tú con todo el mundo menos conmigo y me convencí de que no te agradaba, de que había algo mal en mi que te hacía alejarte.

\- No - se apresuro a decir ella, mientras sujetaba su rostro - sabes que no era eso verdad?

\- Ahora lo sé - le dijo él besando la palma de su mano - el punto es que realmente creo que no fue que me empezaras a gustar de un momento a otro…- No pudo evitar verlo con un poco de dolor, pero el se apresuro a darle un beso y continuar - supongo que fue más que llego un punto en el que ya no pude seguir negando que me gustabas desde el principio, de otra manera no podría explicar mi necedad por querer tenerte cerca, como amiga - dijo con una mueca chistosa - pero cerca, aún pensando que no te agradaba

\- Vaya - y entonces algo dentro de ella estallo de felicidad y se separo para verlo con una enorme sonrisa - eso es lo más hermoso…

Tuvo que detenerse cuando lo vio sonrojarse y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, y entonces recordó que aún llevaba el pecho descubierto, y sin estar enfrascados en el beso y las caricias no pudo evitar soltar un gritito cubriéndose con las manos totalmente abochornada. Le escucho al rubio una risa nerviosa y lo vio extender las manos hacia ella, cerro los ojos esperando las caricias, pero el chico se limito a acomodar con ternura su ropa y darle un beso suave en los labios.

\- Creo que sería mejor regresar, ya va a terminar el receso - comento el rubio mientras la abrazaba de nuevo

\- Está todo bien? - no pudo evitar preguntar

\- Todo bien, solo ignoremos el hecho de que no te tendré cerca durante todo el fin de semana.

\- Sabes que no puedo cancelar, verdad? - le dijo ella realmente apenada y dividida entre querer estar con el rubio y las ganas que realmente tenía de este viaje con su amiga.

\- Y jamás se me ocurriría pedirte que lo hagas - dijo el separándose y llevándola hacía el pasillo, debía reconocer que el chico era muy hábil para llevarlos a lugares discretos y sacarlos sin ser vistos, parecía conservar muchas de las habilidades de su prodigio aún sin transformarse, o tal vez era a la inversa?

\- Llegaron con sus amigos, que ya no se molestaban en preguntarles donde se habían metido, parecía que al fin entendían que simplemente ellos necesitaban compartir un rato a solas, así que los dejaban desaparecer y reincorporarse sin mayo escándalo.

Al terminar las clases se sorprendió de salir y no ver el auto que recogía al rubio, además de que Alya y Nino se habían despedido de ellos, pues les tocaba hacer de canguros.

\- No han llegado por ti - le dijo un poco culpable por tener que dejarlo solo

\- Llegaran un poco más tarde, vamos? - le dijo con un sonrisa que la hizo casi derretirse ahí mismo, y fue obvio que él lo noto.

\- Debo ir a casa - pudo susurrar recordándose que tenía que dejar sus cosas, tomar su maleta y despedirse de sus papás.

\- Ya lo sé - le dijo divertido el rubio, era obvio que adoraba ponerla en ese estado - te acompañare a casa.

Y tirando de ella la hizo bajar las escaleras y caminar tomados de la mano, sabía que debía dejar de tener esos colapsos, pero simplemente cuando él tenía esa clase de detalles y miradas hacía ella su mente se bloqueaba, al principio había temido que el chico se sintiera incomodo o que pensara que era simplemente tonta, pero el muy malcriado parecía disfrutarlo enormemente, y estaba segura de que lo buscaba incluso a propósito.

De repente algo la hizo salir de sus nube

\- Adrinkins - dijo la voz de Chloe, y la sorprendió por que la rubia había pasado las últimas semanas simplemente ignorándolos, bueno, parecía que a ella la seguiría ignorando, y no estaba segura de que eso fuera del todo malo - que bueno que te veo.

\- Hola Chloe - escucho contestar al rubio al tiempo que la acercaba a él y la abrazaba por la cintura, vio el gesto de desprecio de la rubia, pero se recompuso y volvió a poner una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Mañana pienso dar una pequeña fiesta de alberca en el hotel de papi, y por supuesto estás invitado - no pudo evitar notar que la chica frente a ellos batía las pestañas fingidamente y que simplemente la ignoraba.

\- Gracias Chloe - le contesto el rubio un poco resignado - ira todo el grupo?

\- Claro que no, - contesto la rubia con una risilla - pero supongo que puedes llevar a tu amigo y su novia, espero se puedan comportar - de acuerdo una cosa era ignorarla, pero realmente le molestaba que se expresara así de sus amigos, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa el chico hablo

\- Chloe - le escucho en un tono de advertencia que estaba segura jamás le había escuchado, como si regañara a una niña pequeña

\- Ahhhh está bien - dijo la otra con un gesto exasperado bastante gracioso - me corrijo: puedes invitar a tu amigo y su novia, y Dupain Cheng, por su puesto también estás invitada.

\- Eh? - no pudo evitar pegar un brinquito sorprendida por que le hablara a ella, pero reacciono lo suficiente para contestar - Gracias?

\- Lo sé, es una invitación maravillosa - la rubia retomo su papel de diva - a las doce, pueden traer música.

\- Lo siento Chloe - se apresuro a añadir y no pudo evitar ver de reojo al rubio que simplemente sonrío y asintió - no podré ir, yo salgo con Kagami el fin de semana

Y entonces la rubia volteo a verla con autentica sorpresa

\- Estás de broma verdad? - le dijo

\- Ehhh, no - sabía que se perdía de algo, y que el rubio sabía de que se trataba

\- Vaya, para una vez que te hago caso y mira lo que gano! - le dijo la rubia a su novio indignada - bien, como sea, haré la fiesta, estás invitada y bandera blanca, bla, bla, bla, contento?

\- Muy orgulloso - le dijo el modelo dandole un apretón a su hombro - les avisaré a Alya y Nino, y haré lo posible por ir.

\- Si, genial, hasta luego - y entonces girando con fuerza se marcho, y estaba segura de que le habría dado con su cola de caballo si no fuera por que el rubio la movió rápidamente al tiempo que le reclamaba con un "Chloe" al que ella contesto con un guiño divertido - Un paso a la vez, ella lo puede resistir.

La vieron subir a su auto y entonces logro salir de su sorpresa

\- Exactamente que fue eso? - le pregunto al rubio mientras retomaban su camino

\- Digamos que tuve una charla con ella, - le platico él como cualquier cosa - y le dije que se estaba portando de un modo ridículo.

\- No tenías que hacerlo - le dijo apenada

\- Claro que tenía, debe ver que a pesar de todo es una persona afortunada, y en el fondo una buena chica, alguien tiene que recordárselo de vez en cuando - le dijo él mientras entraban a la panadería.

Saludaron a sus padres que la esperaban contentos, y se disculpo para subir por sus cosas mientras el chico recibía feliz un trozo de quiché para después de su práctica, entro a su habitación y se apresuro a asegurarse que no olvidaba nada mientras su kwami comía algo en el escritorio.

\- Estás lista Tikki? - le pregunto emocionada y nerviosa

\- Claro, de hecho estoy muy emocionada - y no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura por la emoción del pequeño ser y se alegro de haber aceptado hacer ese pequeño viaje.

\- Me preocupa dejar Paris, pero el maestro me aseguro que si algo pasa hará que pueda llegar cuanto antes

\- Está bien Marinette, esperemos que nada pase, y si pasa…

\- Aquí estoy yo princess - dijo Adrien entrando en su habitación - estás lista?

\- Gracias chaton - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba - ya estamos listas

\- Perfecto, por que acaban de llegar por ti

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho - le dijo pegándose totalmente al cuerpo del chico

\- Y yo a ti, mucho, pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarás mucho.

Se dieron un rápido beso antes de que el chico tomara la maleta de la chica para ayudarla a bajarla, se despidió de sus padres que platicaban con la mamá de su amiga mientras ellas se saludaban emocionadas.

El viaje hacia el primer castillo fue tranquilo, sus padres insistieron en darles un montón de bocadillos para el camino, y se sorprendió cuando descubrió a la mamá de su amiga comer distraídamente una galleta tras otra, nunca la imagino como el tipo de persona a la que le gustara lo dulce, pero era claro que así era.

Kagame debió notar su sorpresa, así que solo le guiño el ojo divertida por su asombro

\- A mi madre le gustaron mucho los macarrones que me ayudaste a preparar

\- Me alegra mucho madame Tsurugi - se apresuro a decir

\- Y me dio mucho gusto que Kagami aprendiera algo diferente, realmente tus padres tienen una excelente panadería

\- Muchas gracias, yo pienso que es la mejor, pero supongo que es por que son mis padres.

\- Y es como debes pensar, honrar a los padres es importante.

Y después de eso les permitió platicar emocionadas sobre lo que recorrerían el fin de semana.

Su primer parada fue el castillo de Blois, en donde las recibió un par de guías, mientras la madre de su amiga era guiada para temas de negocios las chicas disfrutaron de un recorrido por las salas abiertas al publico, les permitieron tomarse algunas fotos y luego salieron a los jardines a esperar la madre de la japonesa para tomar una ligera merienda, ya que se quedarían a disfrutar de un espectáculo de luces.

\- Es hermoso! - exclamo la chica de coletas

\- Bastante, y me alegra que vinieras, estos paseos suelen ser más deprimentes, pero así es divertido

\- Me alegra haber aceptado, tú madre ha sido muy amable

\- Realmente le agradas, toda una sorpresa!

Caminaron un rato y luego encontraron unas bancas que daban una vista increíble del castillo y los jardines, y la franco china por primera vez no pudo resistir dibujar un paisaje nuevamente.

\- Kagami, te molestaría que dibujara un momento, hace mucho que no hago un paisaje, seguro en 10 minutos me frustrare, así que no será mucho.

\- Me parece perfecto, no te preocupes, puedes tardarte lo que quieras, yo caminare un poco y tal vez aproveche este aire para practicar algunos movimientos.

Y así sin más ambas se hicieron compañía en un cómodo silencio, mientras una dibujaba totalmente sumida en su actividad, la japonesa fue la primera en darse cuenta que contrario a lo que había asegurado llevaba más de media hora dibujando. Volteo a ver a su amiga y la encontró tan concentrada y tranquila que no pudo resistir escribirle al rubio y tomarle el pelo.

_" __Hola Adrien, estás ocupado? "_

_" __Kagami!, está todo bien? " _le sorprendió recibir esa respuesta así de inmediato

"_Por dios Adrien, tú si que eres exagerado, claro que todo está bien "_

_" __Lo siento, me sorprendió que escribieras, eso es todo "_

_" __Como digas, solo quería saber cuanto darías por ver a cierta chica en este momento "_

_" __vaya, con que chantaje, muy bien Tsurugi, di tu precio "_

_" __Dos practicas sin que me molesten los principiantes, tú te encargas de ellos "_

_" __hecho "_

Y entonces ella tomo una foto de la chica dibujando totalmente concentrada y tranquila, y debía aceptar que incluso ella había acabado por admitir que el que su amiga y amigo estuvieran juntos era lo más natural, y le había hecho incluso darse cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran los que ella había creído, ya que realmente nunca había sentido su corazón romperse, solo cierta desilusión, así que con una gran satisfacción se la envió a su amigo, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_" __Gracias, valía por lo menos unas cinco practicas "_

_" __Te la hubiera mandado por nada, ;P "_

Se sorprendió al ver que realmente no le habían quedado tan mal los dibujos, y que contrario a lo que había pensado no solo hizo uno, sino una serie de 4, con diferentes detalles y ángulos, les puso el nombre y fecha, tal vez no era mala idea hacer algunos de los diferentes lugares que visitaría, y entonces giro para buscar a su amiga y la encontró sentada en el pasto a un lado contemplando el paisaje

\- Lo siento, me perdí un momento - le dijo apenada

\- No pasa nada, digamos que supe aprovechar el tiempo - le dijo con una misteriosa risa su amiga

Y aun sin comprender que era tan gracioso, ambas se pusieron de pie para reunirse para la merienda, a pedido de su amiga acepto enseñarle sus dibujos, y recibió totalmente apenada los comentarios de la misma. Disfrutaron del espectáculo desde un espacio adaptado en los jardines junto con otros turistas reunidos, y después se dirigieron a un encantador hotel en una villa cercana, para su sorpresa tenía una habitación para ella sola, y se alegro por Tikki ya que no tuvo que mantenerse escondida toda la noche, aprovecho para hacer una video llamada, esperando encontrar despierto a su novio.

_\- Hola princess _\- le contesto el chico que vestía un pantalón de ejercicio y una playera de algodón, claramente acababa de practicar algo.

\- Hola, no te desperte verdad? - le dijo sonrojada por lo muy atractivo que lo encontró.

_\- No, de hecho acabo de terminar de hacer un poco de ejercicio, al parecer Nathalie está preocupada por mi dieta_ \- dijo divertido.

\- Vaya, espero que no sea mi culpa - dijo divertida, pensando que realmente desde que salían juntos se la pasaba ayudándole a romper la dieta.

_\- Nah, y tú como la estás pasando?_

\- Ohhhh fue increíble, fuimos al castillo de Blois, y merendamos ahí, y luego el espectáculo de luces fue asombroso!

_\- Me alegro, supongo que ya no estás enfadada conmigo por hacerte ir._

\- No, al contrario, muchas gracias por animarme, - le dijo con honestidad mientras se sentaba en la cama en donde una dormida Tikki estaba ya sobre la almohada.

_\- Vaya, veo que tu compañera está exhausta_ \- río el chico

\- Si, estuvo pendiente durante toda la visita, y disfruto del espectáculo tanto, que apenas entramos salió a exclamar y al final después de una galleta se quedo dormida.

_\- Bueno, pues creo que tu también deberías ir a descansar_

\- Si, mañana empezaremos muy temprano, y no me atrevería a retrasarme con madame Tsurugi

_\- Bien pues a la cama!_

\- Te puedo llamar mañana en la noche? - le pregunto tímida

_\- Estaré esperando, te extraño mucho._

\- Y yo a ti

_\- Buenas noches princess_ \- dijo con una enorme sonrisa hacía la cámara del teléfono

\- Buenas noches Adrien, descansa.

Y tal como había dicho, el día siguiente estuvo lleno de actividad, tomaron un desayuno temprano en la cafetería del hotel, y luego salieron rumbo a su siguiente parada, que la dejo totalmente enamorada, El Castillo de Chambord, con su lago reflejando todo, y sus torres, le alegro mucho cuando Madame Tsurugi se disculpo, ya que tendría que asistir a una breve reunión después del recorrido, lo que les dio la oportunidad a ellas de recorrer otro poco, y en esta ocasión disfrutaron de remar en el lago, se divirtieron como niñas mientras lograron coordinarse para avanzar, y subieron varias fotos a sus redes, que muy pronto tuvieron varios likes, habían logrado traer un par de bocadillos que les habían sobrado del día anterior y decidieron tomarlos en medio del lago, mientras ella aprovechaba para hacer algunos bocetos más y platicaban

\- Creí que no hacías paisajes

\- Y no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero sería un crimen no hacerlo ahora

\- Realmente envidió tu facilidad - le dijo la japonesa mientras la veía trazar con soltura,

\- Por que no lo intentas? - le dijo ofreciéndole su cuaderno y lápiz

\- Ni loca, además lo que haga quedará horrible comparado con tus dibujos, tengo que entregar un proyecto de arte dentro de un par de semanas, y no sabes como lo detesto, cualquier día acabare ensartando el lienzo con el florete.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte, si gustas - le dijo sincera

\- No era mi intención que te sintieras obligada a ofrecerte, después de todo es mi proyecto.

\- Bueno, no te emociones, no te ofrezco hacerlo, solo ayudarte a darle forma.

\- Sonaba mejor cuando pensaba que lo harías - le dijo la otra salpicandola con un poco de agua.

Y por supuesto, la chica de coletas no pudo evitar cerrar el cuaderno, al fin ya tenía tres buenos bocetos que seguramente podía detallar más tarde, y salpicó a su amiga de regreso, lo que genero una infantil, pero discreta, guerra de agua.

Después de una excelente comida en un viñedo cercano, en la que la madre de su amiga las escucho contentas sobre sus impresiones de los lugares que habían visitado, y de escuchar sobre el proyecto y la oferta de la joven diseñadora, se dirigieron a la última parada del día, El castillo de Cheverny, en donde la azabache tuvo que disculparse al no poder evitar sacar su libreta de bocetos y detenerse a dibujar y anotar detalles e impresiones, casi ante cada una de las piezas que se mostraban en una exhibición especial de moda.

* * *

No le sorprendió tanto recibir un mensaje de Kagami nuevamente, y la verdad se alegraba, si bien la fiesta de Chloe no había sido tan terrible había tenido que regresar temprano a casa, y la tarde se le empezaba a hacer eterna, sentía la ausencia de Marinette casi como un dolor físico, aunque no es que pudieran estar todo el tiempo juntos, saber que ella estaba cerca le daba una especie de paz que no había podido apreciar hasta ahora, Plagg le había asegurado que no estaba loco, que realmente como portadores de los prodigios de la creación y destrucción el constante contacto y cercanía realmente les ayudaba a sentirse en equilibrio, incluso cuando solo eran amigos o compañeros, o si lo siguieran siendo, tal vez no con la misma intensidad, pero si de cierta manera los portadores que incluso no habían acabado siendo pareja se habían tenido que mantener cercanos, compartiendo gran parte de sus vidas para lograr sentir ese equilibrio, él honestamente prefería hacerlo como mucho más que amigos, gracias.

_"__Debo decir que ahora si la perdimos"_ Decía el mensaje y hubiera entrado en pánico si inmediatamente no hubiera recibido un siguiente mensaje:

_"__Una practica libre de principiantes por cada foto?"_ seguido de una serie de fotos de la chica con un hermoso vestido rosa dibujando ante diferentes piezas de ropa, tan concentrada que no notaba ni las fotos que le tomaba su amiga, ni la mirada atenta del que parecía un guía del castillo, aunque él si noto como no le quitaba la vista de encima en un par de ellas. Y al final recibió una en donde la chica parecía salir de su mundo y volteo a ver sorprendida a la cámara totalmente sonrojada.

No podía esperar para recibir la llamada y que le platicara sobre su día.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la exhibición de moda se sintió realmente apenada de que incluso madame Tsurugi la hubiera tenido que esperar, y ni hablar cuando vio la cantidad de fotos que su amiga le había tomado. Durante la cena escucharon atentas todo lo que la mujer de negocios había investigado sobre la inversión en la zona, y aunque ella no entendía del todo, le gusto que las incluyera y pidiera su opinión, sobre todo por que se dio cuenta que su amiga realmente estaba interesada en ello. Y después llegaron a el Castillo de Colliers, donde pasarían la noche, y se volvió a sentir asombrada de tener una habitación para ella misma, en donde apenas entro dejo salir a su kwami, que aunque estaba exhausta parecía contenta y más que emocionada de platicarle de algunas de sus portadoras de otras épocas y lo mucho que le gustaba estar en lugares como estos.

Después de darse un baño se apresuro a llamarle a su novio, a quien extrañaba de una manera latente, aun con todo la emoción, sentía un hueco que solo podía definir como la ausencia del chico, así que se alegro enormemente cuando el chico contesto apenas entrar la llamada

_\- Princess, te ves en tu ambiente _\- le dijo divertido por verla sentada con las piernas encogidas en la cama con dosel

\- Es maravilloso, puedes creer que de nuevo tengo una habitación para mi sola!

_\- Si lo creo, y me alegra si no esto sería incomodo_ \- y le guiño el ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero realmente necesitaba darme un baño para relajarme del día.

_\- Me imagino, muero por que me cuentes todo._

Y con esas simples palabras ella empezó a contarle como El Castillo de Chambord sin duda había sido su favorito, con su hermoso paisaje y las pequeñas torres que se asomaban de todos los tejados, le platico del lago y la barca, le prometio dejarlo ver sus dibujos, una vez que los terminara, ya que solo llevaba los bocetos, y luego empezó a hablar de los detalles de la moda, las impresiones que había anotado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había hablado casi por cuarenta minutos, tal vez era la primera vez que se soltaba de esa manera, y se sintió apenada.

\- Lo siento, creo que me emocione demasiado - le dijo totalmente roja

_\- Me ha encantado, siempre me ha gustado mucho como cuantas las cosas cuando te emocionas_ \- le dijo el chico que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de verla con una sonrisa.

\- De verdad? - dijo sorprendida.

_\- Si, era de las cosas que más anhelaba tener cuando no lograba acercarme a ti, que me platicaras de esta forma._ \- y el tono de dulzura que detecto la hizo derretirse,

\- No sé que decir ante eso - le dijo sintiéndose tímida

_\- No tienes que decir nada, solo dejarme disfrutarlo_

\- Hablando de disfrutar, pudiste ir a la fiesta de Chloe? - le dijo y se sorprendió de no sentir recelo ni nada por el estilo ante la idea.

_\- Solo un rato, y logre convencer a Nino y él convenció a Alya, así que la pasamos bastante bien, sorprendentemente estaban casi todos los del salón _

\- Me alegro, tendré que chantajear a Alya por algunas fotos entonces.

_\- Mías? _\- le pregunto el rubio con una enorme sonrisa descarada haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente

\- Nooooo! me refería a fotos de todos, ya sabes, sobre todo de Chloe como buena anfitriona.

_\- Segura que no quieres unas cuantas fotos mías, use traje de baño_. - le dijo y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco por la insinuación, a lo que el rubio estallo en carcajadas.

\- Ohhh dios! - dijo ella intentando retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_\- Eres preciosa, lo sabes, a diferencia tuya yo si tuve que caer en el cruel chantaje de Kagami, pero ha valido totalmente la pena._

\- Ohhhh dime que no te envío fotos de las que tomo - le dijo realmente mortificada

_\- No lo supiste por mi, por cierto espero que no le hayas prestado nada de atención a ese guía de pacotilla que no te quitaba los ojos de encima._ \- le escucho decir y se sorprendió de detectar el ligero toque de celos.

\- Que guía? - le pregunto realmente sorprendida, por que debía admitir que una vez piso la exhibición el resto del mundo dejo de existir.

_\- Y ahora siento pena por el pobre, que seguro fue invisible ante los trajes y vestidos._

\- Ni siquiera note que tuviéramos un guía - le confeso apenada.

_\- Mejor, te veías hermosa con ese vestido, no lo culpo._

\- Bueno, empiezas a ser un gatito impertinente, así que será mejor que me vaya a la cama - le dijo mientras se levantaba para recoger a Tikki que se había quedado dormida sobre el plato de galletas.

_\- Ohhh vaya, deja que Plagg vea eso_, - se apresuro a decir el rubio mientras llamaba al pequeño gato negro.

_\- Ohhh mi terron! _\- dijo el ser mágico enternecido para voltear a ver a su portador - _ya viste mocoso, ella le da todas las galletas que quiere y la deja dormir y hasta la lleva a la cama, deberías aprender de coccinelle._

_\- Eso es por que Tikki no apesta a queso, y es adorable - _contesto el rubio haciéndola reír

\- Mejor los dejare para que solucionen sus problemas, y por que mañana saldremos temprano, visitaremos un viñedo, y luego iremos a una villa famosa por su mercado de antigüedades y artesanías!

_\- Bien princess! descansa, si llegas muy cansada no te preocupes por llamarme, te veré el lunes!_

\- Te llamaré mañana en cuanto llegue, por que te extraño mucho.

_\- De acuerdo, yo también te extraño, más de lo que me había imaginado, lo que creía imposible._

\- Buenas noches Adrien, descansa

_\- Buenas noches princess._


	5. Chapter 5

Siguió a su novia al interior de su cuarto y vio a la futura reportara mirar todo asombrada

\- Vaya Agreste! - dijo conmocionada, lo que lo hizo sentirse un poco incomodo y entonces la vio mirar su estante en donde había acumulado una gran cantidad de figuras de acción de la chica en traje de motas - Ohhh amiga, parece que tienes competencia.

Quiso que la tierra se lo tragara cuando la chica de coletas abrió los ojos sorprendida

\- No es lo que parece! - se apresuro a decir intentando cubrir su colección y pidiendo ayuda a Nino con la mirada

\- Amigo, no hay forma de ayudarte - le dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros y empezando a sacar cosas de las mochilas

\- Tal parece que debo cambiar de colaborador chica - dijo la bloggera, notando entonces lo sorprendida que estaba su amiga. - Marinette?

\- Ehh? - dijo la otra y de repente estallo en una carcajada que lo hizo enrojecer.

Era claro que sus amigos no esperaban esa reacción, así que los miraron sorprendidos.

\- Lo siento, es solo que - se intento calmar la azabache, sobre todo cuando vio lo apenado que estaba el rubio - olvídalo.

Y entonces le regalo un ligero beso y fue junto a Nino para ayudarle a acomodar lo que habían traído

\- Me dirán como lograron entrar - pregunto al fin el modelo revisando todas las golosinas que habían llevado con emoción - y sobre todo como lograron meter todo esto

\- Mom pote! eso es un secreto, solo puedo decirte que somos unos malditos afortunados - le dijo lanzando una mirada a las chicas que chocaron sus manos muy orgullosas.

\- Como sea, yo digo que empecemos a divertirnos! - exclamo la pelirroja - y creo que lo primero será darles una lección de baile a estos, que opinas Nino?

Y ante el asentimiento emocionado del chico se apresuraron a poner el videojuego de baile, y miraron asombrados lo bien que sus amigos lo hacían

\- Vaya Nino, no sabia que eras tan coordinado - se burlo de su amigo

\- Puedes burlarte lo que quieras, apuesto que no pasas de los primeros 6 pasos

\- Ohhhh, yo no estaría tan seguro - le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el lugar de la chica de lentes.

Para asombro de su amigo logro entender los pasos rápido y terminar la primer canción, recibiendo un aplauso entusiasmado de su novia, a la que le hizo una reverencia. Entonces el chico de lentes se giro hacia la chica

\- Anda Marinette, es tu turno - dijo mientras tiraba de su mano

\- Que! - dijo alarmada - no ni hablar - y nego con las manos totalmente asustada.

\- Si amiga! - la animo la de lentes y con un empujón la expulso del sillón.

Vaya que debía agradecer sus reflejos, pues alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo, totalmente sonrojada.

\- Bailaras conmigo? - le pregunto con ternura, creía saber por que la negativa

\- No! de ninguna manera - le dijo suplicante, y por un momento estuvo tentado de dejarla sentarse pero entonces la canción empezó y la hizo acomodarse a su lado

\- Vamos princess - le dijo haciendo que se moviera torpemente - solo imagina que nadie te mira. - La vio trastabillar con sus propios pies intentando seguir los pasos, y entonces la tomo de la mano y la hizo mirarlo y con una sonrisa la giro.

Y como si eso la liberara un poco de la presión, ella sonrió e hizo un giro gracioso en respuesta, él estaba bastante acostumbrado a coordinar vista y pies sin tener que ver donde pisaba gracias a la esgrima, así que no le fue difícil mantener el paso, y aunque la chica no estaba llevando los pasos que el juego marcaba si estaba bailando con él, respondiendo a sus movimientos y con una sonrisa emocionada, cuando la pieza llegaba a su fin la hizo girar sobre su propio eje a gran velocidad, lo que arranco una risa alegre de la chica, y cerro tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a estabilizarse, se quedaron mirando a los ojos sonriendo, disfrutando de la conexión, y entonces un par de aclamaciones los sacaron de la burbuja

\- Vaya eso si que no lo esperaba! - dijo la chica de lentes

\- Si amigo, no sabía que tenías talento para el baile - le dijo su amigo.

\- Lo que realmente no sabía es que esta chica podía dar dos pasos sin enredarse con ella misma - dijo la otra tirando de su amiga para sentarla a su lado y ventilarla con la mano

\- Alya! - reclamo la otra, aunque si estaba bastante sonrojada.

\- Nah! ahora que se que realmente puedes hacerlo lo intentaras en verdad - le dijo la futura reportera y la hizo pararse con ella.

Recibió una mirada de suplica por parte de la azabache, pero la ignoro tomando una bolsa de frituras y sentándose en el sillón.

\- Dale una lección princess! - le dijo divertido, sabía que si la chica olvidaba sus nervios podía hacerlo bastante bien

\- Ja, sabes que soy una campeona en esto no Adrien - le pico la otra.

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te gana - le dijo él dandole un guiño divertido a su novia que lo miraba horrorizada

\- Amigo, no creo que debas ir por ahí - le dijo con advertencia su amigo sentado a un lado de él y tomando frituras de su bolsa.

\- Lo que yo quiera? - dijo la otra y vio a la chica de coletas negar con fuerza

\- Lo que quieras Césaire - dijo y se levanto para susurrar algo al oído de su novia.

"Tú eres Ladybug, tu mandas en este equipo"

La vio abrir los ojos sorprendida, y regreso a su asiento

\- Y que ganaré yo? - dijo por fin hacia la de lentes.

\- Que tienes en mente? - le pregunto la otra confiada.

\- Consigues que Ladybug firme una de mis figuras - dijo y casi estalla en carcajadas cuando la de coletas exclamo sorprendida.

\- Hecho, Nino tu escoge la música.

\- Esto será una masacre - dijo divertido el chico de lentes mientras seleccionaba una pieza no tan rápida, Marinette después de todo era su amiga desde hace años.

Y para sorpresa de todos la chica de coletas pareció reaccionar después de tres pasos que se le fueron, la sorpresa de la chica de lentes fue tanta que perdió el ritmo y pronto estuvieron a la par, escucho refunfuñar a la bloggera, mientras su novia parecía totalmente concentrada. Cuando termino la música todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el puntaje, solo por tres puntos ganaba la azabache, quien era tal vez la más sorprendida.

\- Como diablos? - pregunto por fin la pelirroja

\- Ven princess - dijo el tirando de su novia - ayudarme a escoger la figura que llevara la firma

Se instalaron frente a su colección, y le extendió la mano en una clara señal de que ella escogiera la figura que quisiera

\- Dios santo, ni siquiera sabía que existían todas estas - le susurro la chica totalmente abrumada

\- Princess, de verdad nunca buscaste en internet?

\- Por supuesto que no! - exclamo la chica - ohhh no me digas que también buscaste de Chat Noir?

\- Bueno tenía que asegurarme de que hicieran justicia, no?

\- No lo puedo creer, y puedes explicarme que ganas con esta ridícula apuesta?

\- Primero ganarle - le contesto divertido - y segundo estoy seguro que no se lo dejarás tan simple, o me equivoco Mi Lady? - le dijo en un susurro al oído.

\- Eres terrible - dijo la joven negando con la cabeza - bien creo que quiero… - y entonces se giro hacia la colección

* * *

Realmente estaba abrumada por ver esa colección, supuso que así se sintió él cuando entro a su cuarto lleno de sus fotos cuando lucharon contra Problemática, había figuras extremadamente realistas, en donde se plasmaban sus rasgos y figura de una manera vergonzosa, y había otras que parecían más muñecas genéricas, solo con su peinado, pero hubo una que llamo su atención, no era particularmente realista pero estaba sentada sobre lo que parecía una viga, con una pierna doblada y una colgando de esta, pero cuando se acerco a tomarla la mano del rubio la detuvo

\- Cualquiera menos esa - le dijo con suavidad.

\- Perdón - se disculpo

\- Está bien, es solo que es de mis favoritas - le dijo totalmente sonrojado.

\- De verdad, tal vez después hablemos al respecto - le dijo risueña y tomo una de las que parecían simples muñecas, no se veía capaz de tomar una de las más realistas y en poses que estaba segura ella nunca haría.

Regresaron con sus amigos que miraban una selección de películas y le extendieron la muñeca a la chica de lentes

\- De verdad lo apoyas en esto amiga? - le dijo la chica sorprendida

\- Bueno, tal vez ahora yo genere algún crush por Chat Noir, habrá que ver que hay de figuras - dijo la chica divertida.

\- Ustedes son raros lo saben? - les dijo Nino negando con la cabeza - podemos elegir mejor una película

\- Claro, que trajeron? - pregunto el rubio que se recuperaba de un furioso sonrojo.

\- Básicamente acción - dijo la de lentes.

\- Genial!

* * *

Pronto habían seleccionado una película entre los cuatro, disfrutaron de la misma mientras comían golosinas, las chicas se habían apoderado rápidamente del sillón pero él disfrutaba de estar sentado en el piso, con su espalda recargada cerca de las piernas de su novia y dejando que ella acariciara su cabello distraídamente, casi podía sentir un ronroneo formarse en su pecho.

Volteo a ver su amigo, preocupado por que lo notara, pero lo encontró totalmente concentrado en la película.

Al finalizar la película todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aún era muy temprano, así que organizaron una serie de retas de futbolito de mesa, primero pareja contra pareja, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que empataban constantemente decidieron cambiar, así que en un par de rondas hizo equipo con la chica de lentes, que resulto ser bastante mala, y al final decidieron un chicos contra chicas, en el cual fueron sorprendentemente aplastados, si la chica era mala Nino era simplemente terrible.

\- Estoy muerto - declaro su amigo, mientras se tumbaba en el sillón con otra bolsa de frituras

\- No sé de que honestamente - le reclamo él - para lo que jugaste

\- No me dirás que eres mal perdedor o si? - le dijo el chico con burla

\- No, pero en verdad amigo, necesitas mejorar - y tomó más de las frituras, estaba seguro que tendría que hacer un montón de ejercicio tras esa tarde.

\- Chicos - interrumpió la de lentes tomando una de las bolsas que llevaban - les molesta si Marinette y yo nos cambiamos?

\- Claro que no - dijo el poniéndose de pie - si gustan el baño está ahí

\- Perfecto - y sin más la chica tiro de su amiga para entrar al baño

Deberíamos aprovechar para cambiarnos nosotros también - dijo el de lentes sacando de su mochila un simple pantalón de deporte y una player estampada.

Y con un asentimiento le indico que podían ir a la parte de arriba por un poco de privacidad tomando también un pantalón y una playera de manga larga. Terminaron de cambiarse y bajaron, sin que las chicas salieran todavía, aunque escuchaban la risa de Alya y de repente una carcajada de Marinette, se miraron dudosos pero ante un encogimiento de hombros del moreno se sentaron a jugar videojuegos mientras las esperaban.

\- Que diablos hacen? - pregunto después de un par de partidas

\- Ese es el gran misterio - le dijo su amigo - el verano pasado fuimos a la alberca y se metieron en el vestidor todas, y pudimos terminar dos partidas enteras de voleibol antes de que salieran.

\- Me hubiera gustado ir - dijo pensando que tal vez en las próximas vacaciones podrían repetirlo

\- Te hubiera encantado - le dijo el otro con intención y entonces ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Cuando iban por su tercer partido salieron por fin las chicas, cada una con un sencillo pijama, el de la pelirroja era uno clásico de short y blusa de botones, mientras que la chica de coletas llevaba uno de pantalón y playera de mangas cortas. Decidieron jugar algo que pudiera ser entre los cuatro, y aunque sus amigos no tenían mucha experiencia aceptaron una partida de UMS 3.

De repente los chicos de lentes se habían instalado en el sillón con las piernas enredadas pero ellos no se habían quejado cuando se acomodaron en el piso con la chica entre sus piernas y recargada en su pecho. Aunque después de un rato la sintió acomodarse y recargar la cabeza, cuando vio la hora lo sorprendió descubrir que eran las 2 de la mañana.

\- Creo que es hora de dormir - dijo la de lentes parada con el celular en la mano.

\- Ya lo creo nena - dijo el de lentes mientras extendía un par de sacos de dormir - que dices amigo, hacemos gala de nuestra caballerosidad?

\- Claro, además nunca he dormido en uno de esos - dijo él contento.

\- Eres dulce - dijo medio dormida su novia al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la quijada sin moverse de donde estaba acurrucada en él

\- Anda Julieta! - dijo su amiga mientras tiraba de ella - le prometí a tus padres que nos comportaríamos

\- Te detesto - dijo la chica dejándose guiar a la cama

Pronto estuvieron todos instalados para dormir, las chicas en la cama y ellos en los sacos uno junto al otro cerca de la ventana, era la ventaja de tener tanto espacio, se sentía contento, lleno, la sensación lo llenaba de tal manera que no pudo dejarlo pasar

\- Chicos, muchas gracias - les dijo en voz baja, pero sabía que todos lo escucharon

\- No tienes nada que agradecer amigo - le contesto el chico a su lado

\- Caray estos son más sentimentales que nosotras - dijo divertida la pelirroja desde la cama, pero no oculto una nota de emoción.

\- Cualquiera es más sentimental que tú - dijo la otra divertida.

\- Nena, te venció - y tras eso todos rieron.

No tardo en sentir a su amigo dormir profundamente a su lado, cerro los ojos intentando quedarse dormido, aunque estaba tan contento que no lograba conciliar el sueño, de repente sintió una pequeña mano acariciar su cabello y una voz suave susurro a su oído

\- Buenas noches Adrien, descansa - y recibió un suave beso en sus labios, al que respondió con una sonrisa

\- Buenas noches Marinette - y mientras recibía otro par de caricias en el cabello apunto de quedarse dormido no pudo evitar susurrar un - te amo

\- Y yo a ti mi chaton - escucho ya entre sueños que le decía la chica al oído.


	6. Chapter 6

Se que tengo la historia principal en pausa, perdón, pero quería dejar los extras al día, hasta el punto en que va la linea central, para que una vez que suba los últimos capítulos el panorama este completo, así que aquí lo que estaba pendiente.

ADVERTENCIA. totalmente Lemon, así que si no es lo que buscan no es necesario leerlo.

Como ya se imaginan es justo lo que paso en la habitación de Adrien, y no estoy segura de como logre escribirlo, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

El beso empezó con suavidad, se permitió enredar sus dedos en el cabello rubio, desordenándolo y haciendo que luciera más como el super héroe, sintió las manos del chico recorrer su espalda, pero le pareció que cuidaba particularmente donde estaban, y entonces no pudo evitar una risita, realmente la charla debía de haber sido bochornosa, ya que si bien su novio siempre era muy cuidadoso de hacerla sentir cómoda y respetada, también disfrutaba de sentirla y acariciarla, y de hacerla disfrutar, claro. Pero poco a poco pareció que el chico se relajaba.

Pronto sintió como la estrechaba con fuerza pegando su pecho al torso masculino, algo que si era honesta le encantaba, le gustaba como la hacía sentir como si la quisiera fundir a él, así que correspondió con entusiasmo acomodándose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su novio, que encantado la sujeto de la cadera, empezando a repartir besos en su cuello, a lo que solo le permitió mayor acceso, no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido cuando sintió una de las manos del joven entrar por su playera, sabia que estaba más sensible que de costumbre, la sola idea de que algo pudiera pasar al día siguiente, algo que arruinara lo que tenían la aterraba, y de alguna manera sentir a su compañero tan cerca de ella le daba una paz increíble, así que no pudo evitar llevar sus manos también bajo su playera, para acariciar la piel del chico, era suave y le encantaba sentir los músculos estremecerse y reaccionar a su tacto.

Sintió las manos del chico llegar hasta su pecho y dar suaves caricias sobre el sujetador deportivo, lo cierto es que mientras estaba intentando hacer su rutina de meditación había dejado de lado el esfuerzo, aceptando que lo único que quería era ver a su novio y estar con él, así que solo se había transformado sin siquiera pensar en arreglarse, el plan original había sido sonsacarlo para salir a dar una vuelta por los techos, pero el plan se había visto olvidado en cuanto lo encontró recostado en su cama, se había quedado sin aliento con solo ver su cabello ligeramente húmedo, y con esa ropa que dejaba ver claramente el gran físico del modelo, así que se sintió apenada por no llevar algo más adecuado, y no pudo evitar removerse un poco.

\- Te molesta? - le pregunto el chico cerca de su oído

\- Es solo que no pensé en ponerme algo más lindo - le dijo ella tímida

Creo que eso es lo más ridículo que has dicho nunca - le comento él y pudo sentir su sonrisa mientras recorría su cuello con los labios. - pero tiene una fácil solución

\- De verdad? - le dijo ella con desafío, si había algo que le gustaba es que él la hiciera sacar su lado valiente, ese que el traje potenciaba, y al parecer él también.

Pero en lugar de responderle el chico tomo su playera y tiro ligeramente de la orilla hacía arriba, sin levantarla más allá de su ombligo como esperando su permiso, así que solo levanto los brazos y cerro los ojos, lo cierto es que él ya había visto su pecho, pero nunca le había pedido tan claramente algo así, lo sintió tomar aire mientras le sacaba la playera, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que él la estaba observando en ese momento, pero cuando no la toco no pudo evitar mirarlo, lo encontró concentrado en su rostro.

\- No sé si algún día me acostumbrare a lo bella que eres - apenas y había sido un susurro, pero las palabras la llenaron de calor, y entonces antes de que él pudiera reaccionar desabrocho la sencilla prenda interior y la saco de un tirón, y ante la exclamación sorprendida del rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sintió un suave roce de los dedos en sus costillas, como si las contara de abajo hacia arriba, en otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera sentido cosquillas, pero su cuerpo en esta ocasión reacciono enviando una corriente eléctrica a todo lo largo, algo que la recorrido de una manera increíble haciéndola arquearse y dejando aún más expuesto su pecho, que pronto fue tímidamente cubierto por un par de manos.

\- Oh cielos - no pudo evitar exclamar cuando los dedos del chico se movieron suavemente.

\- Está bien así? - le pregunto con una voz baja él mientras incrementaba un poco la fuerza de sus caricias.

\- Si… - realmente estaba genial, pero no sabia si podría decir tantas palabras sin enredarse.

Eso pareció animar al joven, que empezó a recorrer sus montes, alternando suaves caricias con las yemas de los dedos, con toques más marcados, como si probara todas las reacciones que podía obtener de ella, y la realidad es que aunque hubiera querido no podía ocultarle nada, ya que ni siquiera era consciente de lo mucho que se empujaba hacia las manos masculinas, o lo fuerte que sus manos se sujetaban ahora de las piernas del chico para darse estabilidad. Esto era mucho mejor para dejar su mente en blanco que la meditación, simplemente al diablo la meditación de ahora en adelante.

Y de repente la sensación fue mejor, cuando el chico empezó a dar besos a lo largo de su cuello, subiendo hasta sus labios, y con toques firmes la hizo soltar gemidos dentro de su boca, algo que al parecer le gustaba sentir, y ella estuvo encantada de darle gusto, y luego abandono sus labios para nuevamente bajar por su cuello, recorrió sus clavículas con besos y suaves lamidas, dejo pequeñas marcas de dientes en sus hombros sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos, y de repente una de sus manos se dirigió a su espalda, para mantenerla firmemente sujetada, y dejo que sus labios bajaran más, hasta llegar al inicio de uno de sus pechos, lo que la hizo decir su nombre en un susurro.

\- Me detendré en cuanto lo pidas - le dijo él sin alejar sus labios, haciéndola vibrar

\- No por favor, no te detengas - le suplico ella, negando con su cabeza totalmente rendida a lo que le hacía.

\- Puedo besarte? - le pregunto él mientras con su mano acariciaba su pezon, para darle a entender la idea.

Ni siquiera pudo hacer salir su voz, simplemente asintió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, si él vio la acción, o simplemente interpreto su silencio no importo, por que cuando los labios del chico se deslizaron por su pecho hasta llegar al pezon totalmente levantado y lo beso ya no hubo nada más que pudiera decir, llevo sus manos a los hombros del chico y sujeto con fuerza la playera en sus puños, pero él no se detuvo, empezó a dar besos y suaves caricias con su lengua, poco a poco subiendo la intensidad hasta tomar el valor de meter el pezon entre sus labios y succionar.

\- oh… Adrien - pudo decir ella mientras, sin poderlo evitar, movió sus caderas sintiendo la clara excitación del chico en su centro.

\- Marinette - dijo el chico separándose un momento de ella para verla, y ella respondió a su nombre encontrándose con los hermosos ojos verdes de su novio totalmente dilatados de las pupilas - de verdad eres preciosa.

Había tanta emoción en esa simple frase que no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta, algunas veces aún no podía creer que Adrien Agreste la consideraba hermosa, mucho menos que la deseaba, pero todo pensamiento fue desechado cuando lo vio quitarse su playera, dejando al descubierto su pecho, no pudo detener sus manos que se desplazaron rápidamente para acariciar el abdomen del chico, que sonrío con una mezcla del descarado gato y el dulce modelo que la derritió, y entonces se besaron nuevamente, un beso profundo y exigente de ambos lados, sobre todo cuando sintieron el roce de piel con piel al juntar sus torsos.

* * *

No pudo evitar sujetar a la azabache con más fuerza, para sentir como los pechos desnudos se unían a su propio pecho, sin dejar de besarla o soltar el abrazo en que la tenía apretada a él se impulso hacia adelanta para levantarla y dejarla caer después en la cama, ella pareció entender su intención, por que se sujeto con fuerza de sus hombros y envolvió con sus piernas sus caderas manteniéndolo sobre ella cuando cayeron en la cama, la escucho soltar una pequeña risa, así que se levanto sobre sus brazos para mirarla, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio, su cabello se había soltado, estaba totalmente sonrojada y se veía completamente feliz, así que no pudo evitar dejar salir un poco su lado juguetón

\- Te dije o no te dije que algún día caerías ante mis encantos Mi Lady? - le dijo con un guiño divertido, la vio abrir los ojos sorprendida al recordar que alguna vez, en efecto, le había dicho eso durante un enfrentamiento.

\- Oh chaton! - susurro ella y antes de que pudiera entender que estaba pasando ella tiro de él con sus piernas y con un increíble impulso lo tiro de espalda en la cama quedando sentada sobre él - realmente tenemos que hacer algo con tu inflado ego.

Pero aunque no supo como es que ella lo había logrado, le encanto la vista que le regalo, y entonces llevo sus manos hasta su trasero y la hizo acomodarse contra su erección, lo que la hizo brincar sorprendida

\- No has pensado que tal vez solo disfruto de dejarte mandar - le dijo en tono sugerente, realmente nunca le había molestado que ella llevara la voz cantante en las batallas, siempre se había sentido en equilibrio con ella, igual que ahora.

\- Deja de jugar conmigo Adrien - le dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba hacia sus labios provocando que sus pechos se volvieran a rozar.

\- Fuiste tú la que convirtió esto en una pequeña lucha - le dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica - yo solo disfruto de la vista.

\- Oh que pena… - la escucho exclamar mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza soltando una muda risa. - No te rías no pensé lo que hacía.

\- Y eso es justo lo mejor - le dijo él mientras la acariciaba - que te parece si me dejas besarte y hacer que vuelvas a dejar de pensar.

\- De verdad que tienes un ego enorme Adrien Agreste - le dijo ella levantando un poco su rostro para verlo con una mueca graciosa

\- Eso es un no? - le pregunto mientras con una mano la hacia levantar un poco más su rostro para que quedaran a la misma altura.

\- No, pero tenía que decirlo.

Y entonces lo beso, y tal como había asegurado él ambos dejaron de pensar, no tardo mucho en intensificar el beso mientras con una mano la sujetaba de la nuca y la otra la llevaba hasta su trasero empujándola hacia su erección, si tuvo alguna duda sobre si hacer eso era correcto se disipo cuando la escucho jadear en su beso y la sintió moverse contra él, así que empezó a recorrer con su mano su pierna acercándose cada vez más hacia su centro, a lo que ella respondió frotándose contra él. Tuvo el breve pensamiento de que eso estaba avanzando más de la cuenta, pero quedo olvidado cuando la chica llevo una de sus manos hasta su miembro empezando a acariciarlo.

\- Dios si… - le dijo él separándose del beso para tomar aire.

\- Sigo? - pregunto coqueta la chica cerca de su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera

\- Si, por favor, si - contesto al tiempo que llevaba su mano más cerca del centro de la chica.

Y entonces la sintió dar ligeros tirones a la cintura de su pantalón, por un momento se sintió desconcertado, si bien la chica solía vencer cada vez más su timidez, no solía ser tan determinada, pero no pudo resistirse a darle gusto, levantando un poco su cadera para ayudarla a bajar su pantalones y bóxer, dejo salir su miembro que fue recibido por la mano de la chica con suaves caricias, a las que correspondió sujetando su nuca para besarla con intensidad. La sensación de la pequeña mano sujetándolo y acariciando su piel era embriagante, y pronto tuvo que detenerla para evitar explotar. La hizo recostarse sin dejar de compartir besos y caricias, y entonces llevo su mano la centro de la chica que abrió las piernas casi de manera inconsciente, y empezó a acariciarla sobre la ropa, al tiempo que se inclinaba a besar sus pechos.

Le encantaba la forma en que ella se retorcía y se arqueaba para corresponder a sus besos y caricias, y los suaves jadeos que dejaba salir lo hacían perder la razón a momentos. De repente la sintió removerse con más fuerza y alarmado pensó que había hecho algo que la incomodará, lo que nunca se espero es que ella empezara a tirar de lo que quedaba de su ropa hacia abajo. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y su respiración era errática, y ante su momento de duda la escucho susurrar "Adrien, por favor, te necesito", con una gran nota de desesperación en su voz, y eso lo hizo reaccionar por completo, y recordó como por la mañana en la escuela había sentido como la ansiedad de la chica la había empujado hacia él.

\- Marinette - la llamo con suavidad, ignorando el hecho de que ella estaba completamente desnuda.

\- Por favor, te necesito tanto - le escucho decir mientras la veía cerrar con fuerza los ojos, así que se obligo a tomar un par de respiraciones, sabía que si en ese momento la besaba o tocaba no se podría detener.

\- Y ya me tienes amor - dijo mientras la abrazaba - siempre seré tuyo.

\- Pero… - noto el dolor en la voz de la chica y entonces se acerco a darle un suave beso en los labios

\- Mírame - le pidió y la vio dudar antes de abrir los ojos - Aquí estoy, no iré a ningún lado, pero no vamos a hacer esto por que estemos preocupados, o ansiosos o lo que sea.

Vio los ojos azules llenarse de lagrimas.

\- Lo siento, yo no pretendía - dijo ella entre jadeos, y cuando quiso abrazarla la sintió jadear y la vio sonrojarse furiosamente - perdón, oh dios, lo siento

\- Shhh, está bien Marinette, nada de disculpas conmigo - le dijo mientras empezaba a darle suaves caricias por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo como ella estaba aún demasiado excitada.

\- Es sólo que… - pero ella no pudo terminar la frase, y la verdad la entendía, él también estaba ansioso y preocupado, pero de cierta manera sentía que era él quien ya tenía la decisión tomada, pasará lo que pasará estaba con su compañera de batalla.

\- Aquí estoy Marinette, pase lo que pase.

\- No es sólo por eso, realmente quiero estar contigo - le dijo ella, aumentando si era posible su sonrojo

\- Lo sé, y cuando pase será sin nada más de por medio.

La vio asentir, pero notaba que su respiración seguía siendo acelerada y podía ver el pulso agitado en su cuello, de repente un pensamiento se encendió en su mente, y antes de perder el valor se inclino hacia ella para hablarle con suavidad

\- Me dejas hacerte sentir mejor?

* * *

Las palabras del chico la reconfortaron más de lo que se imaginaba, sin embargo su cuerpo seguía sensible, y había una especie de niebla nublando sus ideas, así que cuando él le hizo esa pregunta no supo de que hablaba ni que responder, lo sintió reacomodar su boxer, y entonces la beso.

Fue un beso suave y lento, la hizo abrir los labios para explorarla, mientras su mano recorría su cintura y subía hasta dar caricias a su pecho, y no pudo evitar gemir, cuando él abandono sus labios para empezar a recorrer su cuello no pudo evitar estremecerse, después sintió su mano bajar y empezar a acariciarla.

\- Creí que nosotros no… - le dijo apenada por sentirse tan receptiva a todas sus caricias

\- No, pero no quiere decir que no puedas tenerme - le contesto él, mientras empezaba a introducir con suavidad un dedo en su interior, haciéndola jadear - solo dime si debo detenerme.

Y entonces sintió los labios y lengua del chico recorrer sus pechos, mientras con su mano la acariciaba al tiempo que introducía y sacaba un dedo de su interior, provocando que se perdiera cada vez más en las sensaciones. Ni siquiera cuando el empezó a descender con sus labios, besando sus costillas, para centrarse después en su abdomen, en donde introdujo sugerentemente su lengua en su ombligo, haciéndola soltar un jadeo profundo. Lo sintió acomodarse sobre ella, mientras bajaba cada vez más, casi llora cuando su mano abandono su centro, pero entonces noto como él se levantaba para acariciar sus piernas, bajando hasta sus rodillas, cerro los ojos cuando fue consciente de que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él, y no pudo evitar una exclamación asombrada cuando el rubio tomo con suavidad sus rodillas y la hizo abrir las piernas, no había aplicado fuerza, no lo había necesitado, ella estaba tan excitada que había respondido a su petición sin darse cuenta, y sólo entendió lo que eso significaba cuando lo sintió inclinarse para empezar a besar y lamer sus muslos, subiendo hasta la parte baja de su vientre, volvió a sentir un dedo introducirse en ella al tiempo que la boca del chico se concentraba a la altura del hueso de su cadera que en esa posición se marcaba claramente.

\- Que lindo - le escucho susurrar al chico cuando se inclino hacía el otro lado.

Pero no pudo decir nada más cuando sintió la boca del chico deslizarse hasta su centro, sin que él detuviera las penetraciones de su dedo. El primer toque de su lengua sobre su intimidad la expulso hacía arriba, dandole al chico mejor acceso, y eso pareció gustarle ya que soltó una especie de gruñido satisfecho justo en su centro. Y entonces sintió como empezó a acariciarla con su lengua a todo lo largo, y fue consciente de una serie de sonidos provenientes de él, como si saboreara algo, no pudo evitar una exclamación ahogada cuando entendió que la estaba saboreando a ella. Se tuvo que sujetar al edredón cuando él introdujo su lengua y prácticamente perdió el conocimiento cuando su novio jugo con su botón, lanzándola más allá de la razón, lo sintió meter dos dedos en ella, al tiempo que su lengua seguía estimulándola, no podía más que retorcerse y levantarse para recibir todo lo que le estaba dando, y pronto se sintió a punto de estallar, "Adrien, yo.." no sabía si él debía seguir ahí cuando ella explotara, pero él no le contesto, ni se quito, si no que intensifico todo, con una mano la levanto de la cadera consiguiendo más acceso, mientras acariciaba y presionaba su interior con los dedos al tiempo que besaba y succionaba su botón. Simplemente no pudo retenerlo y con una especie de sacudida estallo por completo, pero él no se retiro, si no que para su mayor sorpresa se quedo en su centro, lamiendo y exclamando de placer mientras sus manos subían para acariciar sus pechos, cuando pareció que ya no había nada más en ella sintió como el empezaba a besar todo su cuerpo volviendo a subir, y entonces le escucho con la voz más ronca de lo que nunca le había escuchado

\- Marinette, necesito…

Pero nunca supo que iba a decir por que entonces la beso, lo sintió totalmente perdido en su propio deseo, pero no lo detuvo, sabía que no la lastimaría y confiaba en él sin ninguna duda, ni siquiera cuando lo sintió remover su ropa y frotar su miembro sobre su abdomen tuvo miedo, él había dicho que no llegaría más allá, y confiaba en él así que recibió su beso con gusto y se sujeto de su espalda cuando lo sintió empujarse sobre su estomago, no tardo en llevar su mano hasta su erección y tomarlo con firmeza, él exclamo de satisfacción sin terminar el beso, sintió como la sujetaba con mayor fuerza al tiempo que aceleraba las fricciones de su miembro, ni siquiera dudo y empezó a acelerar los movimientos de su mano, y de repente el rubio abandono el beso tensando su cuello y brazos, de repente lo vio mayor, vio la promesa del hombre que llegaría a ser y lo sintió estallar sobre ella, y se sintió si era posible más enamorada que nunca. Ahora sabía que realmente nunca le podría pertenecer a otro que no fuera él, su mejor amigo, su amor, su compañero, diablos el gato había tenido razón, ella hubiera caído tarde o temprano rendida ante él, de una manera u otra.

Lo sintió darle un suave y dulce beso en la frente, y susurrar con ternura "te amo" a la altura de su sien, y ella respondió besando su hombro con otro suave "te amo". Y luego él se recostó sobre su espalda al tiempo que usaba su pantalón para limpiarla, pero esta vez no hubo disculpas, solo la volvió a abrazar y la ayudo a acomodarse recargada en él.

\- Adrien? - pregunto en voz baja

\- Nada de disculpas - le dijo él en tono divertido pero decidido

\- Nada de disculpas - confirmo ella.

Y entonces él se inclino un poco y la miro con tanta ternura que no le importo estar desnuda, o sentirse abochornada por lo que acababa de pasar

\- No creo poder mantener mi cordura si sigues desnuda en mi cama - pego un brinco sonrojada.

\- Como puedes decir algo como eso y sonar encantador?

\- Es que yo soy encantador - le dijo mientras se levantaba a recoger la ropa, ella hubiera querido levantarse y ayudarle, pero aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que la viera desnuda.

De cualquier manera no necesito preocuparse, ya que pronto se encontró siendo vestida, como si fuera una niña pequeña, claro que mientras subía su ropa interior por su piernas lo sintió acariciarla suavemente, y cuando coloco su sujetador fue repartiendo besos en sus hombros y pecho. Cuando estuvo nuevamente vestida el se cubrió con su playera, pensó que tendría que irse, así que se deslizo hasta la orilla de la cama.

\- Que crees que haces? - le pregunto su novio sorprendido

\- Pensé que debía irme ya - le contesto confundida

\- Claro que no! - y la cargo de la cintura acomodándola entre sus piernas mientras él se recargaba en la cabecera

\- No me vestías por eso? - le pregunto apenada

\- Te vestía para no incomodarte - le aclaro mientras acariciando su cabello - se que tienes que irte a buena hora, pero prefiero llevarte un poco más tarde.

\- Sabes que no necesito que me lleves, cierto? - le dijo solo por el gusto de picarlo

\- Y de todos modos lo haré - le contesto con burla.

Pero ninguno se movió, salvo ella, que solo se acurruco mejor disfrutando de las suaves caricias en su cabello, mientras envolvía el torso del chico en un abrazo.

\- Tienes frío? - escucho que él preguntaba en un susurro, y solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras sentía que su ojos se cerraban al tiempo que la mano del joven se quedaba en su espalda finalmente.

* * *

Y aquí está, ufff, fue todo un reto.

ALGUNOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Rebeca. Espero haber cumplido con la expectativa, je

Emily-nya. Me encanta que te gusten los momentos de amistad y ternura, la verdad es que la parte final de la pijamada es de esas que me imagino con total claridad!

DanyNeko. que te pareció? espero que la espera valiera la pena. Y si Nino es y será un gran amigo, justo por eso quise crear este capitulo, para demostrar la unión del cuarteto!

Manu. El personaje de Felix me genera sentimientos encontrados, por un lado el Felix original me recuerda mucho a Darien Chiva (si con eso delato mucho mi edad) así que en automático me gusta por ese lado, pero por el otro realmente Adrien Agreste es sin duda mucho más encantador, al menos a mi parecer, ya que puede empatar un rango más amplio de emociones y actitudes, lo que siento que lo hace más real, menos forzado. Y bueno el Felix que presentaron en la serie creo que puede ser un gran villano, así que no estoy segura de que pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

El beso fue suave, sintió las manos de Adrien cubrir sus mejillas sujetándola y a pesar de que no podía evitar tiritar de frío debido al agua helada ese sentimiento cálido que había experimentado hace unos momentos creció inundándola desde adentro. Se atrevió a mover las manos hasta sentir en sus dedos el cabello mojado del rubio, se separaron despacio, sin soltarse.

\- Deberíamos ir adentro - le dijo en voz baja el chico - estás helada

\- Me explicarás por que narices nadas a mitad de la noche en el agua helada - le dijo acercándose más a él, en busca de calor.

\- Ohhh princess - sonrío mientras se ponían de pie - ese me temo que será mi secreto, sólo basta decir que estoy bastante acostumbrado.

Lo vio inclinarse para tomar una manta y la cubrió, no pudo evitar ver su cuerpo, siempre había sido un joven guapo, pero ahora era… un hombre terriblemente atractivo. Su rostro había madurado acentuando sus rasgos, y no podía evitar pensar en su cuerpo, si bien los primeros días seguía sintiéndose una chica de 17 años, y estaba tan confundida y nerviosa que no había pensado en nada más que asimilar poco a poco la realidad en la que había despertado, pero en el momento en que había puesto un pie en el muelle muchos de esos sentimientos parecían haberse desvanecido, dejando un gran espacio para el anhelo que había ido creciendo durante ese tiempo, alimentado por las noches de dormir en sus brazos.

Le permitió tomar su mano y guiarla suavemente hacía la casa, no hablaron en el camino y él no se detuvo al entrar, sin soltarla siguió camino arriba, ella quiso comentar que enfermaría de una neumonía, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salieron de sus labios, así que solo se dejo guiar.

Entraron a la habitación en silencio, aún así los kwamis se despertaron, pero antes de que alguno preguntara nada vio al rubio cruzar una mirada con el pequeño ser negro, y sin una palabra el gatito tomo a su kwami y los vio salir juntos. De repente sintió las manos del joven tomarla por la cintura.

\- Hay que quitarte la ropa mojada - le dijo sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

\- Planeas ayudarme? - le pregunto con un atrevimiento que no supo de donde vino

\- No, definitivamente no era lo que planeaba - pero contrario a su palabras empezó a sacarle el suéter.

No pudo decir nada mientras le permitía descubrirla, dejándola solo en una camiseta de algodón de tirantes, que no quiso saber como lucia mojada, vio las pupilas del rubio dilatarse cuando se permitió ver un poco hacía su cuerpo, pero entonces volvió a verla a los ojos

\- Puedo continuar? - le pregunto en tono bajo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura, como era posible que sus manos se sintieran tan cálidas? la sensación conocida de haberse saltado un escalón que siempre le habían provocado esos momentos regreso a ella, y lo único que quiso fue dejarse caer.

Asintió y contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió deshacer el nudo de su pantalón, la tela estaba pegada a su piel debido al agua, así que su novio se hincó frente a ella para deslizarlo por sus piernas, le ofreció una mano para que se apoyara al sacar los pies, y entonces quedo ahí prácticamente desnuda frente a él, que inclinado frente a ella la miraba asombrado.

* * *

Era maravillosa, y de alguna manera todo lo que se había acumulado en él durante esos tres años bulló en su interior, ella le había permitido tener ese avance, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación, temía que si la sentía solo un poco cerca explotaría, se había sentido sorprendido cuando la sintió en el lago, primero por que no había pensado que aún tuviera la capacidad de sentirla llegar, pero si lo había hecho, y su siguiente sorpresa fue que el deseo que había intentado sofocar en el agua regreso intensificado.

Incluso cuando la vio avanzar a la orilla, vio su mirada decidida y supo lo que haría, quiso decirle que se detuviera, pero la sorpresa no se lo permitió, y cuando ella saltó al agua ya se encontraba listo para sacarla a flote, vio su expresión al salir del agua y una parte quiso reclamarle, pero ante todo quería saber si no había cometido un error terrible.

No había tenido el valor de decirle en donde estaban, ella había supuesto que en alguna de las regiones boscosas que rodeaban Paris, cuando le había preguntado él se había limitado a bromear diciendo que estuvo tentado en que fuera un castillo, a lo que ella le contesto con una cara horrorizada, pero dejaron el tema. Temía que cuando ella lo descubriera pensará que había ido muy lejos, no había sabido explicarle que cuando había, por fin, encontrado el lugar y lo había visto, él también había creído que era mágico, y si, había tenido la ingenua idea de que si la llevaba ahí de alguna manera ella lo sentiría y despertaría.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una caricia suave en su rostro, y entonces se encontró con esos enormes ojos azules que había extrañado y una sonrisa dulce, se puso de pie despacio pero no se acerco a ella, fue ella quien dio un pequeño paso hacia él y se quedo sin saber que hacer, hasta que sintió sus labios en un beso suave que respondió sin moverse mucho, aunque no pudo detener sus manos que se sujetaron a su cintura.

La sintió acercarse un poco más y lo frío de su ropa mojada lo hizo temblar un poco.

\- Aun estás con la ropa mojada - dijo con los ojos cerrados y apretando un poco sus puños

\- Creía que tú continuarías - le dijo ella ocultando su rostro en su pecho, pero alcanzó a ver su sonrojo aumentar.

\- No quiero presionarte - le dijo intentando que no se notara la ansiedad en su tono.

\- No lo harás - le contesto, la sintió tomar aire y entonces ella busco su mirada y rodeo su torso uniéndose más a él - yo también te he extrañado, yo también he anhelado volver a sentirte, no puedes imaginarte cuanto - y entonces soltó un suspiro.

\- Tengo miedo de no poder controlarme - le dijo atormentado, por que después de esas palabras le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobre humano contenerse.

Sintió las manos femeninas recorrer su costado y colocarse a la altura de su corazón, y entonces con una de ellas subió hasta su mejilla para hacerlo mirarla.

\- No necesito que te controles - le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso - se que nunca me harías daño.

\- Marinette - le dijo empezando a dejar caer sus temores - no sabes cuanto me ha torturado verte esté tiempo y desearte, sentirme un monstruo por ello.

\- Ohh chaton - le dijo ella - yo también te he deseado, no sé cuantas veces recordé tus caricias, tu calor, para luego encontrarme sola.

Hubo algo en el tono de voz de ella que lo hizo darse cuenta que no sólo para él había sido difícil esa separación, de cierta manera había tenido la esperanza de que para ella hubiera sido solo quedarse inconsciente, sin sufrir, pero por lo que habían hablado, no había sido así. La consciencia de que no era él único que deseaba esto, de que sus sentimientos seguían siendo correspondidos lo lleno de una emoción que hace mucho no sentía, no pudo evitar soltar en un susurro "efecto Marinette".

Así que tomando una respiración profunda se inclino y la beso, intento que fuera un beso suave y lento, pero cuando ella correspondió con profundidad sus manos casi reaccionaron sin que se diera cuenta. La sujeto de las caderas y la pego a él y sintió su exclamación sin dejar que terminará el beso, ohhh como había extrañado eso, esa sensación de absorber algo de ella, nunca había sabido explicar por que le gustaba tanto sentirla soltar suspiros o jadeos en su boca y beberlos, era como si tomará una parte de ella.

No encontró resistencia cuando levanto la playera que aún usaba ella, así que la saco y la aventó sin pensarlo, tuvo un titubeo cuando llevo las manos hacia los pechos de la chica pero ella las tomo dandole confianza de seguir, casi como la primera vez que le permitió tocarla.

\- Adrien - escucho un susurro bajo mientras sentía las manos de la chica deslizarse por sus brazos hasta engancharse a su cuello, y entonces antes de pensarlo la levanto para besarla nuevamente.

\- Debes decirme si necesitas que me detenga - le dijo mientras repartía besos en su rostro, en sus labios, y avanzaba con ella, sujetándola de la cintura - Simplemente no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para resistir más.

\- Genial, por que no quiero que te resistas - le dijo con una sonrisa enorme antes de darle un profundo beso.

* * *

Continuaron el beso aún cuando sintió que la dejaba en el piso, recorrió los músculos de la espalda del rubio, sintiendo cada temblor que eso generaba, no tardo mucho en sentir las manos del joven sujetarla de la cadera acercándola más a él, y pudo sentir su excitación contra ella, y no pudo detener el jadeo que libero en el beso, y fue todo lo que se necesito.

De repente se encontró semi recostada en la cama, con Adrien sobre ella, sintió las manos del chico recorrerla, dando caricias suaves a su espalda hasta que al fin sujetándola de la cintura la ayudó a terminar de recostarse en la cama, colocando una pierna entre las de ella, gracias a eso pudo recorrer con mayor libertad su espalda y se permitió llevar sus manos al trasero del chico, sintió en respuesta como este empujaba hacia ella su miembro y el calor dentro de ella aumento al sentirlo. Él dejo el beso para empezar a recorrer con los labios su cuello, lo que la hizo apretar su agarre y usar su propia cadera para intensificar el contacto. Cuando sintió la rodilla del chico presionar su centro no pudo evitar arquear su espalda totalmente rendida a todas las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. No tardo en sentir los labios masculinos tomar uno de sus senos, acompañado de una exclamación de placer.

De repente sintió las manos del chico sujetar su cadera, apartándola un poco de él, y entonces el se quedo observándola desde la altura de sus pechos, la estudio por un momento, y le regalo un suave beso a la altura de su corazón al que ella correspondió con caricias en su cabello aún mojado. Se dieron una suave sonrisa y entonces con un asentimiento le dejo ver que podía continuar, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su nuca y continuaba por sus hombros, sintió como él deslizaba la última prenda que quedaba en ella, al tiempo que empezaba a repartir besos por su cuerpo, una vez que termino de quitarle la prenda regreso sobre el recorrido de besos que había hecho para tomar sus labios, el beso fue lento y profundo y entonces fue su turno de llevar sus manos hasta el bañador que usaba el rubio, y tiro de él, lo sintió dar una exclamación de aprobación y le quito la prenda, acariciando a su paso la piel que iba descubriendo.

Y como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo llevo su mano hasta el miembro del chico para empezar a dar caricias al tiempo que sintió la mano de su novio llegar a su centro y empezar a acariciar y frotar explorando con una increíble mezcla de suavidad y perversidad. Quiso intensificar sus caricias, pero entonces él la detuvo y sujeto su mano contra la cama, empezando a recorrer con sus labios todo el camino por el centro de sus senos, bajando por su estomago y vientre hasta que llego a su centro, empezó con suaves besos, mientras con su mano daba pequeñas caricias, no pudo evitar arquearse, cada vez más perdida en las sensaciones, y entonces la lengua masculina dio una larga caricia para terminar en su clítoris, en donde se quedo explorando, al tiempo que sentía un dedo introducirse en ella.

\- Adrien… - susurro al tiempo que llevaba las manos hasta su cabello.

\- Me detengo? - pregunto él sin separarse de su centro, lo que hizo que sintiera su aliento cálido, haciéndola soltar un gemido

\- No, por favor no - prácticamente suplicó

Y como si hubiera sido más una orden él retomo las caricias y empezó a dar pequeñas succiones sobre su botón, escuchar como parecía saborearla la hizo terminar de perder la razón, y pronto se encontró exclamando perdida en su orgasmo, pero él no se detuvo, solo disminuyo un poco la intensidad para permitirle recuperarse, antes de pensar lo que hacía volvió a acariciar el miembro del chico.

* * *

Había disfrutado del orgasmos de la azabache tanto que estaba deseando volver a sentirla estallar, pero en cuanto ella estiro una mano para acariciarlo supo que necesitaba sentirla estallar mientras estaba dentro de ella, casi perdiendo el control, pero tomando una respiración se separo de ella para mirar su rostro, estaba sonrojada, con las pupilas dilatas, los labios entreabiertos soltando suspiros y jadeos con la respiración agitada, el cabello obscurecido por el agua y revuelto alrededor de su rostro.

\- Eres lo más hermoso que jamás allá visto - le dijo, y complacido la vio sonrojarse aún más.

Sintió su mirada sobre él, la misma que le aseguraba que él era todo lo que ella quería, y sintió como si esa simple mirada lo limpiara de muchas de las culpas que había cargado durante tanto tiempo, y entonces asombrado sintió como ella detenía las caricias y lo tomaba de los hombros para hacerlo levantarse, hincado en la cama, antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa ella lo tomo con ambas manos y tuvo que utilizar cada gramo de voluntad para no estallar en ese mismo momento, la sintió tomarlo y acariciarlo, la vio acomodarse frente a él y antes de poder detenerla sintió sus labios dando un suave beso en su punta, tuvo que sujetarse de ella para no derrumbarse, la vio observarlo sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción, y entonces lo sorprendió con una sonrisa coqueta, muy parecida a la que hacía cuando descifraba su Lucky Charm, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo por que entonces sintió los labios de la azabache cubrir su miembro y empezar a recorrerlo, tímida al principio pero conforme obtenía más reacciones de él pareció adquirir confianza, más de una vez se sintió a punto de perder el control y estallar ahí mismo, pero logro detenerse.

La retiró despacio, y la ayudo a recostarse, seguro de que no podría contenerse mucho más, no necesito preguntarle nada, se inclino sobre ella y la beso, la sintió corresponder con la misma intensidad que él sentía y le permitió colocarse entre sus piernas, sin detener el beso empezaron a rozar sus intimidades, sentir el calor de su centro en su miembro fue más poderoso de lo que imagino, y pronto se encontró empujando su miembro dentro de ella, entrando cada vez más. Ella interrumpió el beso para lanzar la cabeza hacía atrás al tiempo que susurraba su nombre.

\- Si debo detenerme…- logro decir

\- No! - exclamo ella mientras se abrazaba a su espalda provocando que entrará un poco más en ella, la sintió estremecerse y no pudo evitar empujarse otro poco más.

Tuvo que tomar un par de respiraciones profundas al sentir la delgada barrera, y entonces tomando el rostro de la azabache con una caricia busco su mirada, ella correspondió sujetándose de sus brazos, se inclino para besarla, y entonces empujo para entrar completamente en ella, se sintió fatal cuando la sintió apretar el agarre en sus brazos y exclamar un pequeño quejido de dolor

\- Lo siento, lo siento - le dijo mientras repartía besos y caricias en su rostro, ignorando la increíble sensación de estar totalmente dentro de ella. - Marinette, lo siento

\- Shhhhh - susurro ella aún con los ojos cerrados, soltando sus brazos para acariciar su rostro - estoy bien

\- Te he lastimado? - dijo preocupado

\- Solo ha sido un momento - le dijo y entonces fue ella quien se movió suavemente, haciendo que se deslizara fuera de ella un poco.

\- Ohhh dios - exclamo al sentir el placer que ese pequeño movimiento le provocó y sin poder evitar correspondió volviendo a enterrarse en ella.

\- Sigue por favor - le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo que vio en sus ojos fue tan profundo que simplemente correspondió complaciéndola, así que empezó un suave movimiento, sintió como poco a poco ella terminaba de superar el dolor inicial y empezaba a soltar jadeos cada vez más intensos.

* * *

Ahora sabía por que nunca había soñado con ese momento, su mente jamás hubiera dado para imaginar lo que sería sentirlo entrar en ella, había habido un momento de dolor, lo esperaba y había sido menos de lo que pensó, aún así había visto la preocupación en el rostro de Adrien, pero pronto eso pasó dejando solo una sensación irreal de placer, se sintió tan unida a él, tan viva.

Lo sintió intensificar el movimiento, y busco su mirada, por un momento él pareció dudar, pero entonces ella se abrazo a su espalda y empezó a corresponder los movimientos, buscando intensificar la sensación, y fue más poderoso de lo que se podría esperar.

\- Te amo - susurro pero supo que él la había escuchado

\- Marinette - le dijo él dando una fuerte penetrada en ella - te amo.

Y entonces fue como perder el sentido, sintió una mano del chico tomar su pecho y acariciarla, al tiempo que ella acariciaba su espalda, bajando cada vez más.

\- Marinette - escucho que la llamaba, como una suplica, y cuando vio su rostro noto el esfuerzo de contenerse, así que lo atrajo hacía ella sujetándolo de la cadera.

Fue todo lo que necesito para que él la tomara de la cadera con una mano, ayudándola a ajustar su posición y aumentar la intensidad, lo sintió cada vez más profundo, y sentía que frotaba en cada estocada su clítoris, lo que rápidamente la llevo al borde, y él debió notarlo por que lo escucho decirle en un tono bajo "si, princess, si". Con una exclamación que le sonó ajena estallo, y entonces él aumento la intensidad, sin dejarla regresar del todo, hasta que un momento después lo sintió tomarla con fuerza y derramarse dentro de ella.

\- Estás bien? - le escucho preguntarle sin separarse de ella, con la respiración agitada, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y podía aún sentirlo dentro de ella.

\- Creo que nunca había estado tan bien - le dijo enterrando su rostro en su hombro, y lo sintió reír suavemente

\- Princess, adoro cuando pierdes la timidez - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza, pero aún sin moverse ni retirarse de ella

\- Tú lo provocas - le dijo ella dando un suave beso en su pecho.

\- Marinette, no digas esas cosas - pero no sonó a reclamo, menos cuando lo sintió empujarse dentro de ella.

\- Adrien? - pregunto sorprendida, no esperaba que él pudiera seguir excitado, pero al parecer así era.

\- He esperado tanto este momento que no creo poder detenerme.

Y no la dejo ni siquiera pensar en su respuesta cuando volvió a besarla levantando un poco de su peso sobre sus brazos, sintió como daba suaves movimientos dentro de ella, y pronto se encontró nuevamente excitada, en cuanto su novio noto su respuesta la tomo de la cintura para girarse y dejarla montada sobre él.

* * *

Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando se encontró sobre él, pero ahora que estaba dentro de ella era como si todo lo que había deseado lo controlará, así que la tomo de la cadera para ayudarle a dar un pequeño movimiento y se sintió aun más excitado cuando la vio lanzar su cabeza hacía atrás perdida en el placer que habían sentido.

Fue ella quien dio el siguiente movimiento a sus caderas impulsándolas hacía adelante haciéndolo perder la respiración, y como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo pronto ella empezó a mover con mayor intensidad su cadera sujetándose de sus brazos al tiempo que el empujaba dentro de ella con fuerza.

\- Adrien - le escucho exclamar y entonces vio su rostro y la tomo de la nuca para besarla.

\- Dios Marinette - le dijo sujetando con una mano su cadera al tiempo que la sentía estremecerse y apretar su miembro.

Termino por derramarse en ella con una exclamación fuerte. La abrazo contra él y la sintió acomodarse sobre su pecho, salió lentamente de ella y la apretó aún más, respirando con placer su aroma.

\- Adrien? - le escucho decir bajito, y pudo notar que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida y esa sola idea lo lleno de paz, así que contesto bajo para evitar despertarla

\- Si princess?

\- Mañana seguiremos aquí verdad? no te desvanecerás cierto? - el temor en su voz le rompió el corazón.

\- Mañana y todo el tiempo que desees estaremos aquí - le dijo dando un suave beso en su cabeza mientras los cubría con las cobijas - y cuando ya no quieras estar aquí iremos a donde tú quieras, espero que sepas que con lo único que si estás atorada es con este gato, ya te lo había dicho.

La sintió dar una suave risa y entonces se apretó aún más contra él y con un suave "Te Amo" se quedo dormida, y pronto él la acompaño, al fin estaban juntos y no se había equivocado este sería siempre su lago mágico.

* * *

Ahhhh, y fin, me encanto escribir el final, espero haya quedado en equilibrio, je.

Aun no decido si habrá epilogo de la historia principal, por aquellas dudas que quedaron por ahí, o si habrá algún extra, tengo un boceto de como es que Marinette creo el porta-kwami, y un pedacito Lukagami que saque de los últimos capítulos, pero no estoy segura de terminarlo. Por lo pronto ya también estoy trabajando en una nueva historia en donde voy a por fin usar un personaje que me atrae muchísimo.

Saludos


End file.
